Best Friends
by kidoairaku
Summary: Sesshoumaru jumps into the well after Kagome leaves, seeking to use her as a hostage to get the Tetsusaiga. Afterwards, they find themselves sealed in. Sess/Kag Completed!
1. Chapter One

Best Friends 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha & co.  I wish I did though…

Chapter One 

"See ya' Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she rushed past the napping dog demon.

Before he could react, Kagome decided to add a little something to short farewell.  She retraced her steps to the half-awake puppy.

"Inuyasha," she called, nudging her foot against his side.  "Did you hear what I said?"

He answered her with an indifferent snort.

"Okay," she sighed, "Bye bye, then!  See you in a week!" she called as she walked away.

Inuyasha was wide-awake.  "A WEEK?!"

"Oh, gomen nasai," she apologized hurriedly as the youkai caught up to her.  "Did I say a week?  I meant two weeks.  Okay!  Sayoonara!" She ran off hurriedly down the winding dirt path, graced with soft green grasses here and there.

"COME BACK HERE WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping in front of her.  "Who told you you could go?" he demanded.

"No one **tells**me to go, Inuyasha.  I just go whenever I want!" she said cheerily, now keeping at a relaxed walk.

"Well," said Sango, looking across to her perverted companion, "there they go again."

Miroku nodded.  "It's the same thing every time," he replied, sighing.  "Why can't Inuyasha just let her go?"

"Yeah, she always comes back, anyways.  She can take care of herself," Sango agreed, looking up as the golden sunlight streaked through the canopy of the forest.  It was pleasantly warm, a cool summer breeze whispering its way through the dense foliage of the warm forest.  The moment, however, was ruined by an unidentified moving object making its way closer to her…

She sighed.  _Three…two…one.  _She grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a fallen tree branch and swiped Miroku hard on the head.

"Don't touch me, houshi," she said lazily.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Sango?" the monk asked innocently, the large bump on his head portraying his obvious guilt of the crime.

"Don't even try," she replied.

She spotted the now identified moving object coming towards her bottom again.  Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she closed her eyes.  _Relax…relax…it's ooookay.  _She once again grabbed the tree branch, which had already broken from the impact of the last strike.  It was still, unfortunately for Miroku, long and sturdy enough to take another hit.

*A family of ducks waddles by, and we focus on them.  In the background, sounds of wood hitting a human head could be heard.  The family of cute ducks pass, so we return to our lovely couple*

Miroku was on the forest floor, his eyes swirled as his mouth hung open.  His limbs were spread out.  A fresh, large bump could be seen on his head.

*Our audience wonders whatever could have happened to our…beloved…houshi as we witness Sango dust off her hands with an annoyed expression on her face.*

Kagome watched as the shafts of blazing light began to dance and change shape as clouds made their way across the sky.  Inuyasha stood next to her, rambling mindlessly about why she shouldn't leave.  She stopped in her tracks, Inuyasha stopping with her.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Kagome just stared ahead.

"Kagome!  What is it?" he asked demandingly.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly, turning to face him.  "Bye bye!  I'll see you in two weeks!"

With that she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek and made a run for it, down into the forest.  Inuyasha stood frozen, placing a hand on his slightly blushing cheek.  It took a while before he registered what Kagome had said.

"Hey!  Oi!  Kagome!  COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, running after her fresh trail.

Kagome could feel the presence of another as she ran swiftly through the darkening forest.  _I can feel a demon aura, a familiar demon aura.  Like Inuyasha's.  _Kagome gasped as she ran faster.  _NO!  What does he want with me?  _Her heart began to race.  _Why would Sesshoumaru of all people be here?_  She was beginning to near the well.  _Oh well, he won't be able to get me through the well.  _Her pace quickened as she prepared to leap into the gateway to her own time.  _Just a little farther…there!  _She leapt into the air, springing her self up and forward into the familiar well.

Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch in the dark forest.  He could smell Kagome some fifty feet ahead of him.  Jumping from his current position to her would be a very simple task, but he chose to chase her.  All youkais love a chase.  His senses picked up something just then.  Inuyasha sniffed at the air surrounding him, breathing in a very unwelcome scent.  He could sense that the person who carried the scent was coming towards Kagome and him, in their general direction, at amazing speed.

"Sesshoumaru," he said softly, "what are you doing here?"

The half-breed turned around and started running in another direction, hoping that his elder half-brother would follow him.  Inuyasha could sense that he was starting to get confused.  Suddenly, Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of earth and bones.  _Kikyou._

Sesshoumaru slowed down a little in his chase.  Inuyasha had started to steer away from his wench.  _Should I go after my little brother or his wench?  _He started to run towards Inuyasha.

_What's Kikyou doing here?  She's near the well.  _Inuyasha's eyes widened.  _Oh no…_  He searched wildly for Kagome's aura.  She was gone.  _Good, the wench got into the well._  He could feel Sesshoumaru coming slightly towards him.  _Good, Sesshoumaru is on my heels._  Inuyasha turned around in the large clearing, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.  However, since it was his lucky day, he began to feel his youkai senses ebbing away with each passing minute.  The horrified dog demon looked into the twilight sky.  _New moon.  Great.  _He put away his Tetsusaiga and returned to camp, unknowing that Sesshoumaru had carved his path to the well.

He reached a clearing.  In the center, stood a very strange well.  Looking up into the sky, he sighed.  _New moon.  Well, no honor in fighting him unarmed.  _The Great Western Lord knew of his younger brother's weakness.  One day, he would probably use it against him, but for now, he wanted his brother's wench.  He could trade her for the Tetsusaiga or for that fact, anything else he wanted from his brother.  Sesshoumaru smiled.  _This is going well.  _He looked down into the strange Bone-Eater's Well.  Seeing that the wench wasn't there, he jumped down into it to investigate.  Halfway through his jump, he could see someone come out into the clearing.  The air around him filled with the stench of death and earth.  His brother's other wench, huh?  Sesshoumaru landed on the floor of the well.  A strange sensation came over him as blue light encompassed his being.  The light and sensation passed.  He could smell the wench's scent going up the side of the well.  _I thought she went into the well.  Oh well.  _He leaped up into the air, freeing himself of the well's enclosed space.  He found himself in a small hut.  He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to track down the wench.

*          *          *

Kikyou came out of the bushes, into the clearing.  She smiled as she came closer to the well.  _Now, you won't be able to get in my way anymore._  She placed two fingers on the cool wood of the well, chanting a spell of some sort.  Kikyou felt the wood shiver slightly under her fingers.  She stood up, walking away from the now normal well.  _Now, no being can go through the well on either side of time.  _She smiled evilly.  _Now, Inuyasha, you are mine for the taking.  _She flew away on one of her soul stealers.  _Until then, Inuyasha._

_*_          *          *

Sesshoumaru pushed open the door of the small hut.  The odor of humans overrode his senses, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome twitched slightly at the table.  She had felt a demon aura at the well house.  At first, she thought it was Inuyasha, but the aura didn't have the familiar warmth that radiated from his being.  The aura had ebbed in power after a few seconds.  _Oh well.  _She continued eating with her family, listening as her family discussed their vacation.

"So, we'll be gone the whole summer," her mother finished.

Kagome nearly spat out her food.  "The whole summer?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, dear," Ms. Higurashi said calmly, "is there something wrong?"

Kagome calmed down.  "I have to study.  I won't be able to go."

Kagome's mother nodded.  "I see.  Is it alright if you stay home alone the whole summer, then?" she asked.

"Sure!  I can take care of myself," Kagome answered happily.

Ms. Higurashi smiled.  "I know, I trust you."

"Where are you going?  I forget, wasn't listening," Kagome said sheepishly.

"We're goin' to the U.S.A!" Souta cried happily.

"Oh really?!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah!" Souta replied.

"Will you bring me back some souvenirs?" Kagome asked excitedly.  She had always wanted to go to the U.S.

"Of course, dear," her mother answered.  "Now, finish your dinner."

Kagome smiled and finished the remaining rice in her bowl.  _The whole summer alone!  Whooopie!  No school for a looooong time!  I'll have to study though.  _Her spirit dropped a little at the last thought.  _Oh well, since no one's going to be home.  I'll have to watch the house all summer.  That means, no feudal era!  Yay!  No Inuyasha for a whole one and a half months!_  Kagome got up from her place at the table.  Everyone was done, so she collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She went up the stairs to her room, plopping down on the bed.  _Better go take a shower._  She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom, ready to enjoy a relaxing shower.  After the shower, she slipped into bed.  _I love summer vacation.  _And then, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Kagome awoke to the sounds of packing.  She rose sleepily from her bed and stretched, thinking of the summer alone.  She opened her door, and someone rushed by.  Walking down the steps, she decided to remind Souta which way was left and right as he slipped on his shoes.  The rest of her family bustled out the door with various pieces of luggage.  She waved them off, smiling.

"Bye Mom!  Bye Gramps!  Bye Souta!" she called happily.

Kagome closed the door, walking up the stairs to take another shower.  When she finished, she decided to go check on the well.  She exited through the back door in the kitchen.  Sunlight washed through her raven black hair as she walked down towards the well house.  Birds chirped happily as squirrels scurried about their usual business.  It was a beautiful summer day.  Kagome's happiness was somewhat broken when she saw something near the well house.  It seemed to be unconscious.  _Please don't be Inuyasha._  It had a demon aura, but it was a weak one.  Well, considering that it was unconscious, yeah, it would probably be weakened.  Kneeling down next to it, she took one glance at the figure's face and gasped/winced/twitched/almost screamed.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped softly, not wanting to wake him.

Kagome smiled as she saw his state.  He wasn't wounded physically, no blood anywhere.

"Must be the smell," she thought humorously, remembering how Inuyasha was knocked out by smell a couple times.  "Poor guy," she thought sympathetically.

Picking him up in her arms, which she was very surprised she could do, she carried him into the house and laid him down on the couch.

"I've got a cold-blood killer in my house.  I'm not scared.  He'll probably turn out like Inuyasha, just gotta get used to the guy," she said matter-of-factly.

Kagome slipped up the stairs and into her grandfather's room.  Taking one of the prayer bead necklaces, she went back downstairs.  Sesshoumaru still had not awakened.  _Good._  Kagome fastened the prayer beads around his neck.

"Well," Kagome said, sighing, "Now I don't have to worry about losing control of him."

"Losing control of who?" the still figure asked.

Kagome, who had been sitting on the edge of the couch beside him, jumped at the sound of his voice.  She looked down at him.

"Ehehehe," she laughed nervously, "no one in particular."

Sesshoumaru raised himself off the couch, putting his hand to his forehead.  "Stupid humans," he muttered.

"I heard that," Kagome said, glaring down at him.  "Sit!"

The unfortunate youkai lord was immediately smashed to the ground, into the soft carpet of the living room.  He pushed himself off the ground, dusting himself off.  He swiftly moved over to Kagome and grabbed her by the neck, her toes dangling inches off the ground.

"Tell me, wench.  Where am I?" he asked sternly.

"Address me by my proper name," she said harshly.

"Fine!  What is your name?!" he shouted at her.

"I'm surprised you don't know it," she answered.

His temper was flaring.  The impatient youkai cracked his knuckles, bringing the unused clawed hand to her throat.  "What is your name?" he repeated.

"Kagome.  Higurashi Kagome," she answered.

"Very well, Kagome.  Where am I?"

She smiled at him.  "That's better.  You're in the future, many centuries away from your own time."  Kagome watched his expression.  The normal mask of amusement and boredom flickered with curiosity and surprise.  "Can you please let go of me, now?" she asked.

"No, you'll run or do something," he replied monotonously.

Kagome was starting to choke ever so slightly.  "I guarantee you," she said, "I will not run away.  This is my home you're in, you're totally lost without me."  She smirked.

"Feh." He said, putting her down.

The girl immediately took in a deep breath, breathing in and out heavily before her breath steadied.  She looked up at him, making herself comfortable on the couch.  "I take it you have questions for me?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling.  _I'm in control here._

"Yes, in fact I do," he said, sitting down next to her.

The girl's scent nearly overwhelmed him, though not in the same way as when he first arrived.  It was a pleasant scent, calming.  He relaxed at her presence, not realizing it.

Kagome felt slightly unnerved that the youkai lord had sat down next to her.  _I'm in control, I'm in control, I'm in control.  All I have to do is direct him back to the past.  I've got my special word, too…just in case._

"First, I've got a question for you," she said quietly.  "Why are you here?"

He looked at her curiously.  She showed no fear of him.  _Come to think of it, she never has.  _This slightly angered him.  He sighed deeply.  _This is going to be a long day._

"I was following you," he said calmly, expecting her to flare with anger.

"I know that part," she said, annoyed, "Why were you following me?"

He sighed again.  _Such a nosy girl.  _"I was going to capture you as a hostage and trade you for the Tetsusaiga."

"So I see," she paused.  "Why don't you take me now?" she looked questioningly up at him.

He started at her audacity.  "Do you **want **me to take you?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I never said that.  I asked **why** don't you take me?" she huffed.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I don't know.  I guess I **will **take you now, then."

Sesshoumaru got up and picked up Kagome, slinging her over his shoulder.  "Very good idea, wench," he taunted.

Kagome kicked at him, trying to break free of his hold.  Finally, giving up, she crossed her arms and pouted.  _Me and my big mouth._  When they reached the well house, Kagome felt strange.  The well seemed to be emitting a foreboding feeling.  Sesshoumaru brought his hostage down from his shoulder into his arms.  He smirked down at her.  Then, he dropped her into the well.  However, instead of falling downward into the murky depths, she levitated above it.  She felt very strange.  _What the hell is going on here?!  _She hovered above the mouth of the well, remaining completely still.

"What are you doing witch?" Sesshoumaru questioned angrily.

"Shut up and get me down!" she shouted.

Sesshoumaru hesitated before reaching for her.  When his fingers almost touched her form, Kagome let off a loud screech, making the youkai lord cover his ears at the noise.  The girl twisted and turned with pain, clawing at an invisible force.  It felt like something was strangling her and twisting her heart, squeezing the life out of her.  Sesshoumaru watched, wide eyed.  Kagome turned to him, her face twisted with unbelievable pain.

"Get," she paused, starting to lose air, "me…down," she pleaded to him.  Her eyes begged him, swirling with her unknown pain.

He quickly complied, pulling her from her levitated position.  She slumped in his arms, breathing shallowly.  He shook her gently.  Kagome opened her eyes halfway, spying his long, flowing, silver-white hair.  She looked up into his eyes.

"Please…don't do that again," she said softly, falling limp in his arms.

Sesshoumaru listened for a heartbeat.  _Good.  She's still alive.  _He walked back into the house, laying her down on the couch.  _Better not touch anything.  Don't know what it could do.  This is the future.  _He sat down on the floor next to the couch, laying his head down on the edge to study her.  She had beautiful blue-gray eyes; he already knew that.  Her eyes had shone with courage, compassion, and spirit that defied others.  His eyes quickly scanned over the rest of her.  _All in all, she's quite pretty.  Too bad that mouth of hers never stops._  Kagome had begun to move ever so slightly.  Her eyes fluttered open, hands reaching up to her face.

"Ugggghhhh," she groaned, "what was that?"

She looked over to Sesshoumaru, who was still on the floor next to the couch.  He was watching her intently.  She glared at him.

"Did you cast some sort of magic to do that to me?" she asked harshly.

"No.  Why would I?  You're my ticket to getting the Tetsusaiga.  It would be foolish of me to throw away something like that," he said monotonously.

"Yeah, you're right," she said, exasperated.

"I always am," he replied, smiling smugly.

"Why don't **you** try to jump in?" she asked indignantly.  "The pain would do you some good.  Humble you a little maybe," she snapped.

"I doubt that.  My pride is unbreakable," he answered, still smiling.

"Okay then, what are you going to do?  You're trapped in the future here, with me," she said with mock joy.

"I still have a few questions," he said.

"Okay, go ahead.  Wouldn't hurt to answer a few questions, I guess," she said lamely.

"First, are there any youkai here?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said simply, seeing his face fall, "Well, maybe.  They're probably in hiding.  Humans dominate the world, now," she told him.

"Hmm.  Okay.  How much have things changed?"

"A **LOT**," she replied, motioning to the strange contraptions around the room.

"Ahhhh, so I see," he said, his eyes glancing around the room for the first time.  "Okay, last question.  Could you remove this necklace?" he asked pleadingly.

"That would be a no.  This way, I won't lose control of you," she said, smirking.

Kagome pushed herself off the couch, still looking down at him.  Realization dawned on her.  She groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"You have to stay with me, now," she groaned again, falling back down to the couch.

"Why?!" he shouted.

"You want to go out to Tokyo alone?  You probably won't get killed, but you'll get captured and taken for tests.  I can't let them do that." She replied calmly.

"What kind of tests?" he asked curiously.

"They take blood samples, put you through different physical activities, and perhaps maim you.  It's not fun.  Then, they'll probably try to clone you.  Not a good thing," she answered.

"Clone?" he asked.  He did not like to be the one to question.  It made him feel so…naïve.

"Hai.  They take your DN-- um, blood and genetic makeup and copy it to make someone almost exactly like you.  That is your clone.  Considering you're a demon, you would be all-the-more useful," she explained.

"Oh," he said softly.  _I am blocked from my home and put into the future to live with a girl that can go on and on forever.  _He paused as he remembered a certain little girl back home.  "Rin," he murmured.  Sesshoumaru snapped out of his reverie and turned to the girl lying down on the couch.

"Well," he said quietly.

"Well what?" she pushed.

"Aren't you going to teach me about the future?" he said impatiently.

"You're willing to cooperate?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course.  If it ensures my survival," he shot back.

Kagome sighed.  "Of course.  Your own survival." She raised herself off the soft couch, using one hand to support herself and the other to brush the stray hairs out of her face.  Looking around at her surroundings, she sighed again.

"Okay.  First, we change your wardrobe," she winced as she looked at him.

"What?!" he asked indignantly.

"I **might** have to help you dress," she said, wincing again, "The clothes here are quite different from the clothes of your time."

Sesshoumaru looked down over her body.  "Quite," he agreed.

"No, no, no.  You don't have to wear anything like **this**, indicating her school uniform.  No, you'll wear something, I think, is much more comfortable."

"I question your opinion of comfortable," he arched an eyebrow at the girl.

She glared at him.  "Do you want my help or not?"

"I suppose."

"Stand up," she commanded.

He raised an eyebrow at her again before silently complying with her words.

Kagome stood up and walked around him, studying his physical build.  "Hmmmm," she mused while walking around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

"Studying you," she replied.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"For new clothes," she answered.  Kagome stopped walking in front of him.  She undid his sash and slid down the top of his kimono, letting it slide down to his elbows.

Sesshoumaru was genuinely surprised, but he let her go about her business.  He felt her hands on his shoulders and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I told you," she said, "studying you for your clothes."

He relaxed under her touch, relieving his tense muscles.  _Well, he certainly is muscular.  Like Inuyasha.  _She slipped his clothes back on, keeping the sash in her hands.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, "I think I've got something for you!"

Kagome bustled away, leaving a very confused Sesshoumaru.  She was back in seconds, a pair of jeans, a plain white sleeveless shirt, and a short-sleeved black dress shirt draped over one arm.

"I think these will fit you," she smiled at him.  "They were my father's," she said sadly.

Sesshoumaru gazed sympathetically at her.  "Were?" he asked gently, striding over to her.

"He died a long time ago," she said, tilting her head up to look back at him.  Her beautiful eyes had turned from blue-gray to a stormy gray, shining with unshed tears.  "A long, long time ago, it seems."  She gazed intently at him, trying to figure out the emotions that played across his features.  Sympathy.  Pity.  Sorrow.  Pain.  A quiet sob escaped her lips, and she turned her face away from him, ashamed that she could break down like this in front of him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do.  On one hand, he wanted to embrace her and let her cry out all her pain.  On another, he wanted to backhand her into the wall for her show of weakness.  He decided on something in the middle.  As he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, Kagome stopped trembling, gasping at the feel of his warm hand.

"The time of mourning is over," he said quietly, "stop crying."

The girl nodded mutely, silently awed that he didn't scold her severely.  She wiped her tear-filled eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform.  When she removed her arm, her face had taken on a new expression.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, smiling at him, "Let's start!"

Kagome picked up one of the garments draped over his arm, which happened to be the jeans.

"These," she indicated the denim pants, "are jeans."

The explanation of the clothing went on for about fifteen minutes before Sesshoumaru actually dressed.  When he gave his consent, Kagome turned around to inspect him.  She gave a soft gasp of surprise at what she saw, walking toward him slowly.

Sesshoumaru watched as the young girl gasped at his image.  _I must look really bad._  She started to walk towards him, and he could feel a soft blush rising to his cheeks.  Kagome's mouth was agape in awe as she looked him over head-to-toe and toe-to-head.  _He's gorgeous._  She tried to mask her obvious amazement.  Sesshoumaru stood in plain blue jeans, a little loose but hugging his figure closely.  A white shirt was tucked into the jeans with an unbuttoned black collared shirt over it.  His silvery white hair flowed freely down his back, shining in the golden shafts of light streaming in through the large windows of the living room.  Now, if Kagome were one of those regular giggly schoolgirls, she probably would have fainted at the sight.  However, Kagome was different, so she just gaped at him.

"Uhhh…uhhhh…you…you…look great!" she said cheerfully, falling out of her amazement.  She seemed a bit puzzled.

"And…" he pushed.

"Where's your tail?" she asked, circling around him.

"I can make it appear and disappear at will," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh.  Are you comfortable in the clothes?" she asked quickly.

"Hmm.  I can take it," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh.  I guess you can borrow my father's wardrobe for now."

"Okay, as you wish," Sesshoumaru mused.

"Like you'd do what **I'd **want you to do," she smirked.

"Well, I'm totally dependent on you, now, aren't I?" he asked.

"I guess," she said, smiling.

"How do I look?" he asked, dying to hear her answer.

"Great!" she answered cheerfully, "Better than I expected!"

"Good," he said quietly.

"Okay.  Now I show you the modern advances of the world today," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the kitchen with her.

The room was flecked with strange devices that had green numbers on them that would change every minute.  Sesshoumaru was totally confused, hoping he could remember everything she told him.  Kagome let go of his wrist and started giving her tour of the house.

~*~*~*One and a half hours later*~*~*~

"Okay.  That's all of the house!" Kagome said cheerfully, plopping back down on the living room couch.

Sesshoumaru plopped down next to her, mumbling to himself, "Don't put metal in the microwave.  Flush the toilet.  Don't play with the electrical outlets.  Don't use the blow dryer near water."

Kagome giggled at his antics, making him turn crossly to her.

"Why don't you try going almost a thousand years into the future, eh?" he said monotonously.  He had regained his indifferent/amused/bored mask.

Kagome seemed a little hurt at the words.

"You're learning very quickly," she said sweetly, "You must be **very** intelligent."

"Maybe," he said, smiling smugly.

She gave an amused smile.  "You should go to school with me," she suggested, "It'll be a breeze for you."

"What do you learn in school?" he asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Math, science, geography, language, history," she ticked off several more things on her fingers then smiled at him.

"History should be an easy subject.  You used to **live **history," she mused, "Math is hard.  I **hate** it.  Ihateitihateitihateit."

"So I see," he said, amused.

Kagome noticed this.  "You know, Sesshoumaru, you don't have to hide your emotions anymore," she said softly.  "You're going to live as a human, might as well act like one.  Around me, at least."

"Mmm," he said, smiling at her.  "What reason do I have to act like a human around particularly you?" he asked.

"You're going to be around me the most," she started slowly, "I need to know what you think."

"There seems still to be no reason to act human," he answered.

Kagome sighed deeply.  "Okay.  The real reason is because I'm sick of people like Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru was stunned.  "Sick of him?  You're always around him," he said.

"Yeah.  All he wants to do is protect me.  He gets jealous of people who like me.  He never shows any signs of actually liking **me**, and it's just very frustrating." She choked out.  "I don't know if he likes me or not, but I won't see him again, probably."

Sesshoumaru looked on in awe.  _Did the wench care for my dumb brother?  Probably._

Kagome was suddenly aware of how she was acting.  She silently reprimanded herself.  _I'll never become friends with Sesshoumaru this way._  Surprised, she re-thought that certain thought.  _Do I **want** to become friends with him?_  She glanced over at him.  _Yes._

"Okay!" Kagome yelled, jumping up happily.  "Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah.  That's where you go to the stores and look around at particularly clothes to buy." She said excitedly.  Realizing the situation, she frowned.  "But boys usually don't like to shop."

Sesshoumaru weakened at the fallen expression on her face.  "It's okay.  I don't mind," he said slowly, unsure off his answer.  After all, he'd never gone shopping before.

"Really?  Oh THANK YOU!" she yelled, wrapping her arms adoringly around his waist.

"Uhhh," Sesshoumaru stuttered, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "that's okay."

"We'll be fast friends," she said, winking and releasing him from her hold.

"Whatever you say," he said, smiling.

Kagome gave a soft cry of surprise when she saw him smile.  _He's totally gorgeous._

Sesshoumaru's face fell when he heard her gasp.  "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly, catching his fallen expression.  "Really, it's nothing."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't gasp," he said firmly.  "What's wrong?"

She smiled brightly at him, catching him off guard.  "You should smile more often!" she said happily.

He liked it when Kagome smiled, especially at him.  _Why would she smile at me, though?_  Sesshoumaru smiled back at her.

"You know, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started carefully, "we should get you a new name."

"Ne?  Is there something wrong with my name?" he asked stubbornly.

"No, no, no," she said quickly, "it's just that your name is a little long."

"Is there something wrong with long names?" he asked defensively.

"We could get you a nickname!" she said happily, flashing him a bright smile.

God, he hated it when she smiled.  "Fine.  What are you thinking of?"

"Fluffy!" she yelled cheerfully, hugging him tightly.

'Fluffy' was again surprised by her actions.  "No!  Not Fluffy!"

"Pleeeeeasee," she pleaded, gazing up at him with sad eyes.

"NO!" he shouted, looking away.

"Pretty plllleeeeeeaaaaassseeee?"

"NO!!!" he shouted again, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see her.

"Fine, then," she answered, giving up and releasing him.  "How about Sesshou?"

"That's fine," he said, hinting disappointment that she had released him.

"Great!" she said, hugging him again.

Kagome released the confused dog youkai.  "Now, I'll have to tutor you!" she said excitedly.  "So you can go to school with me!"

"I'm not your pet, you know," he said smirking.

"Awww, I know.  You're just so cute!" she said, placing a finger on the tip of his nose.

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"Kawaii!" she said happily, finger still on his nose.

"A DEMON LORD IS NOT CUTE!" he raged.

"You're not a demon lord here!" she chanted.

_True._  He calmed down.  "Okay," he said, defeated, "teach me, then."  He folded his arms in annoyance.

"Fine then!" she huffed, stalking up the stairs.

Sesshou looked after her, sighing to himself.  The girl reached the top of the stairs, looking down at him.  "Come on!" she called.  Looking bored, he scaled the stairs in a single leap.  "Oh." Kagome said.  "Come on!" she called, leading him to her room.  He followed her quietly into the bowels of her humble abode.  Upon entering, Sesshou found the girl at her desk, digging through various papers.  Sighing again, he decided to sit down on the edge of her queen-sized bed and wait patiently for her to emerge from the sea of papers strewn across her desk.  Looking around, he observed his surroundings.  He had seen her room in his tour of the house, and Kagome had explained everything in it to him.  That would include the closet, TV, computer, desk light, desk, phone, printer, and the many different varieties of clothes and office supplies that lurked in the desk and closet.  He looked over to the computer, different pictures drifting across the screen.  One of the pictures showed herself and three other people, her friends, he guessed.  Another was a picture of Inuyasha napping.  More pictures glided along the screen against a black background.  Kagome hadn't explained this phenomenon.

"Hey Kagome," Sesshou called.

"Ne?" she responded, still frantically searching through her papers.

"What's that on the computer screen?" he asked.

Kagome turned away from the papers she was rummaging through to look at the computer.

"Oh," she said, "You mean the screensaver?"

"I guess.  What's it for?" he asked.

"Wow, you're curious, aren't you?" she teased.

"Feh."

"Well, it saves the current condition of the computer.  I made that one.  It's just there so that the computer doesn't use as much power when I'm not using it when it's on.  Get it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good," she said, walking over to the computer.

The girl slid into the chair and moved the mouse a little.  The screen, to Sesshou's surprise, turned into a picture of Inuyasha and his friends with little programs on the side.

"What are you doing, wench?" he asked, smirking at her pissed off expression.

"Going on the internet, mutt," she said.

"Ne?"

"It's just a connection to, uh, well, I don't know how to explain it.  Many people can connect to it at once.  They can talk, or rather write, to each other online.  People put up different sites that have information, sell things, or show things to other people.  Some sites are better than others, depending on the people who put them up," she said.

"Ahhhh, okay." He said monotonously.

Sesshou watched as Kagome typed something on the keyboard.  He began to get bored so he flopped down on her bed, watching as the afternoon light started to wane.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he suddenly asked.

"Ummm," Kagome started, still staring at the computer screen, "I guess you can sleep in my bed.  I'll sleep downstairs."

"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.

"Are you concerned about my welfare?" she turned to him incredulously.

"Feh.  No.  Fine, I'll sleep here." He finalized.

"Fine," Kagome said, thinking about what she was going to do when he fell asleep.

She printed out a couple papers concerning education.  There was a summary of what should be learned in elementary and junior high school.  She could probably teach him the junior high stuff.  The elementary school stuff would just be summarized.

"Okay!" she said, turning around to him.  "Let's start!"

It was about 5:00 pm when they started, midnight when they stopped.  By that time, Kagome had summarized everything she had learned in elementary school, including some math, science, language, and geography.  She had found that Sesshoumaru's writing was exquisite and he read quite fast.  All in all, he was **really **smart.  He had a knack for math, too.

"Wow," Kagome murmured, checking over the math problems Sesshou had done, "You're really good.  You must have gotten excellent education," she mused.

"Maybe," he said monotonously.

"No doubt about it," she said softly, yawning.

Kagome rose from her place on the bed, stretching her arms up.

"We can continue tomorrow after shopping," she said.  "I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep.  It's late."

The tired girl walked around, gathering up the stuff she needed for her shower.  Before she entered the bathroom, she turned around to look at Sesshou.

"You can take a shower after me, ne?" she said, smiling.

"Sure, whatever you say," he replied.

"Kay!" she said, closing the door to the bathroom.

Sesshou lie back on the girl's bed, listening to the steady patter of water from the shower.  He could keenly smell her gentle scent wafting from the bathroom.  The aroma and the steady patter of the shower water lulled him to sleep as he settled into the soft bed.

Kagome stripped off her clothes and stepped into the refreshing water.  _I'll have to kill Sesshoumaru…for Inuyasha.  Sesshou might go out of control.  He might even try to kill me.  I can't let that happen.  For all I know, he's probably powerful enough to wipe out Tokyo._  After scrubbing herself clean, she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body and her hair.  She dried herself off and slipped into her pajamas.  Placing a mask of casual happiness, she stepped out of the bathroom.  She smiled to herself at the scene before her.  Sesshoumaru was curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully.  However, knowing what she had to do, she went down to the kitchen and came back up, holding a long, sharp knife, a grim expression on her face.  Kagome came closer to his sleeping figure, mentally cursing that he had to come here.  _Goodbye Sesshoumaru._  She raised the knife over her head, aiming for his heart.  When she was about to bring it down, he stirred slightly.  She gave a silent gasp, but he did not move further, continuing to sleep.  _God._  She raised the knife again, trembling with fear and anticipation.  It dropped.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

The knife clattered to the floor, Kagome going with it.  _I can't do it.  I can't._  Sesshou stirred again but still did not wake.  She smiled.  Down the stairs she went to put the knife back in its place.  Once she was back in her room, she sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Sesshoumaru awake.

"Sesshou," she called softly.

His eyes half-opened, then opened fully, seeing Kagome.

"Ne?" he said sleepily.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" she asked gently, her eyes seeming a little pained.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing.  Going to take a shower?" she asked again.

"Something's wrong.  What is it?" he asked gently.

"Nothing.  Go take a shower.  I'll go get you some pajamas," she said, rising to leave.

He caught her wrist.  "Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

She turned to him, smirking.  "You want to know what a **human **is thinking?"

"Feh.  No." he let go of her wrist, allowing her to leave the room.

She returned in a few seconds, handing him the pajamas.  They were black silk, long pants and a short-sleeved button-down shirt.

"Okay," she said, walking into the bathroom in front of him.  "These turn on the water," she indicated the two different knobs, "This one for hot, this one for cold."  She left the bathroom, then returned with a towel.  "Here," she said, handing it to him.  He took it wordlessly.  "Tell me when you're done, and I'll show you how to work the blow dryer."

Without another word, she left and closed the bathroom door behind her.  Soon, she could hear the sound of running water.  Earlier, she had explained about the shampoo and body wash and stuff.  _He should be okay._  Kagome settled down on the cushioned bench at the foot of her bed, turning on the TV.  She turned it down, considering that Sesshoumaru's hearing was so sensitive.  _What am I going to do with him?  What am I gonna do when Mom and Gramps get home?_  She sighed, wondering why she ever took him in the first place.  Kagome heard the door open and turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the jet-black silk nightclothes she had given him.  Her breath caught at the sight of him.  _I wish I would stop doing that._  She rose to help him with his still slightly wet hair.

Picking up the blow dryer, she explained how to turn it on and set the heat.  She turned it on and started to dry his hair for him.  He watched her in the mirror, a little surprised.  She seemed to be doing everything in a dreamlike trance.  Kagome silently moved the dryer over various areas of his hair, sometimes picking up some strands and letting them slip from her fingers.  When it had finally dried, Kagome put the blow dryer down, took out a brush, and started to brush his hair.  Sesshoumaru felt a little strange, having a someone brush his hair for him.  _Why is she doing this?_  The brush glided through his silvery white hair, stopping every once in a while to battle it out with a knot.

"You know, Sesshou," Kagome said carefully, "maybe we should cut your hair a little."

Kagome looked down the length of his hair, which fell slightly beyond his waist.

"Mmm?  Why is that?" he asked.

"It's a little long," she answered, still brushing.

"So it is," he replied.

"Doesn't it get heavy?" she asked, surprised.

"No," he answered simply.

"Okay, you win.  I won't cut it," she said teasingly.  "Keep your precious, long hair."  
  


"Thank you," he said, smiling.

Kagome had finished with his hair, running her fingers through it.  The youkai loved how it felt, her fingers gently tugging at the strands of hair.

"Mm.  Okay.  I'm done," she said, gently pushing him out of the bathroom.

Upon exiting, she strode past him towards the door.  She turned back to look at him in the door to the hallway.

"Don't wake up too early!  Sleep tight!" she called, smiling at him.

Then, she turned away and closed the door, leaving Sesshou to stare at it.

"Such a strange girl," he said softly, slipping under the covers of the bed.  He closed his eyes, her scent engulfing him as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Kagome walked down the stairs to the living room, lying down on the leather couch.  _What am I going to do?_  She, too, closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of a shrill whistle.  He pushed back the covers and sleepily rubbed his eyes, a very unlordly thing to do.  He yawned.  It had been a month since he had first arrived at Kagome's house.  He was quite well acquainted with modern-day machines and people.  Everything seemed normal.  He still, however, had not met Kagome's family.  Quietly creeping out of the room, he leapt silently down the flight of steps and advanced on his prey, closer and closer.

"Don't even think about it, Sesshou," Kagome said, not turning away from the stove.

"Awwww," he pouted, "you're getting too good."

"Well," she said playfully, "I've been living with you for a month now.  Plus, you're the only other person in the house."

Kagome poured the hot water into two teacups, each with a tea bag at the bottom.  Sesshoumaru took one and started sipping the fragrant tea.

"What are we doing today?" he asked after a while.

"Mmmm…" she started, also sipping her tea, "we could go to the store and buy you a uniform."

"Mmm," he answered, "and then?"

"I don't know.  Anything you want to do in particular?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me do it," he mused.

"And knowing you," she said teasingly, "You want to go and destroy something."

"You know me too well," he said.

Over the last couple of weeks, his emotional barriers had broken down.  Now, he was acting somewhat human.  He still cared for no one, or so that's how he acted.

Kagome frowned, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, gazing back at her.

"Why don't you kill me?" she asked for the millionth time.

And, for the millionth time, he left the question unanswered, unsure of his own thoughts.  _Yes, why don't I kill the dumb wench?_  The thought was left alone as Kagome made another suggestion.

"Mm!  I know!  Let's go to the high school campus and practice kendo!" she said excitedly.

"Kendo?  You know kendo?" he asked, smirking.

"Why not?" she said defensively, "You think I'm too weak?"

"Maybe," he teased.

"Mmmm, is that a challenge, Fluffy?" she replied, also smirking.

"So it is," he answered.  "Let's go."

"Fine!  Let's!" she said happily, running up the stairs to change.

"Such an energetic girl," he sighed.

Over the short period of time, Kagome and Fluffy had become very good friends.  They both took care of the house and went out everywhere together.  Sesshoumaru was accustomed to modern life now.  And, he liked it.  Here, he didn't have to defend against his lands, put up with Jaken's incessant squabbling, or deal with that mangy hanyou brother of his.  But, he lusted for blood in this peaceful world.  However, that was only one con to all the pros.  It was nice here.  The thought on his mind nowadays, was what he would do when Kagome was gone.  He would live for centuries more and still retain his youthful looks, but Kagome was a human.  She wouldn't live much longer.  It was a depressing thought that kept him up late at night.  _Oh well, nothing I can do about it._  He sighed deeply, waiting a whole ten seconds at the door before opening it.

"Ready or not," he muttered, gliding into the room.

He caught sight of half her back before she pulled the garment fully over her head.

"Sesshou," she reprimanded, glaring at him, "you shouldn't walk in like that."

"I gave you a whole ten seconds," he said smoothly.

"You should know that's not enough time!" she shot back, pulling her hair out of the shirt.

"Hmph," he answered, looking her over, "looks like you got dressed in time."

Kagome sported a collared light blue top, exposing her slim, pale arms.  The top buttoned down, stopping just below her waist.  It matched perfectly with the smooth, black skirt that fell halfway down her thighs.

"That's no excuse," she snapped, noticing he was looking her over, "Don't do that!"

She walked into the bathroom to brush out her hair.

"Oh," he said mockingly, "I apologize, your eminence."

Sesshoumaru walked into her closet, where she had cleared some of her old clothes to make room for his.  He quickly chose an outfit and slipped deftly into it.  Then, he, too, walked into the bathroom to brush out his long, silky hair.  When he reached for the brush, Kagome swept it away from him, taking it up herself.  Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around so she could brush his hair.  _Such silly habits._

Kagome smirked at her victory, slowly brushing out his perfect mane.  After she had finished, she put the brush down and started to separate his long locks into three different bundles of hair.

(A/N: I don't know, how do you explain that?)

"What are you doing?" asked an annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Braiding your hair, Fluffy," Kagome answered casually, twisting the thick strands over each other.

"Why?" he asked, still annoyed.

"Awww," she pouted, "Don't you like me playing with your hair?"

"No, not really," he replied.

"Too bad," she said, continuing to braid.

Sesshoumaru sighed again.  _What did I do to deserve this?_

About an hour later, Kagome and Fluffy stood face-to-face, each holding a shinai pointed to the other's throat.  They stared at each other through the cage-like helmets they sported.

"I hope you're as good as you say you are," Sesshoumaru said, smirking from behind his mask.

"Don't get so cocky, Fluffy," Kagome replied, gracefully pushing her arms forward, starting the match.

Sesshoumaru blocked expertly, moving swiftly to the side and attempting to strike his opponent with the bamboo sword he held.  Kagome dodged, making her own attack by bending down and thrusting the shinai forward.  She almost got him, but he jumped back elegantly, shinai raised over his head as he swung it sideways through the air to her wrists.  Their swords collided, a sharp cracking sound echoing off the weapons.

"Hmph," Sesshou huffed, "not bad."

"Much better than you think, Fluffy," the girl answered, thrusting the sword at his throat, stopping inches away from her mark.  "One point for me," she cooed through the confinement of the helmet.

"Mmm," he mused, not moving, "maybe I'll have to kick it up a notch."

With that, he backed up into their starting position, shinai crossed inches from each other, pointed at their throats.  This time, he attacked first, raising the weapon above his head and swinging it at the girl's helmet.  She blocked, her sword held horizontally in front of her, trying to push him away.  Nevertheless, he pushed on, making her take a step back from the strength he forced on her.

"Ne?" she said, "Don't hold back."

"As you wish," he answered, taking his shinai away from hers.

An audience had begun to gather around the woven mat, watching with silent awe as the two battled it out.  One face in particular seemed to take special interest in watching the fight.

"Who are those two?" it asked, turning to one of the other spectators.

"I hear that both of them will be going to this school," the stranger answered.

"I see," the figure said, turning back to watch the fight.

*          *          *

The metal of the swords clanged together, Inuyasha's sweat trickling down his forehead.

"What's the matter, hanyou?" the enemy sneered, "Getting tired, are we?"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha retorted, "Just getting started!"

He forced his strength on the Tetsusaiga, the impact creating a crater around the two fighting figures.  The enemy backed up, surprised by the half-breed's outburst.  Behind him, Kikyou stood clouded in the miasma that paralyzed her.  Backing up to her, Inuyasha's adversary held his sword to the undead miko's throat.

"Are you sure you want to risk your little friend?" he asked, smirking.

Kikyou watched with emotionless eyes as Inuyasha faltered.

"Who are you?!" he shouted venomously.  "What do you want with Kikyou?!"

The enemy gave an evil smile.  "Ryutaro.  I only want the Shikon shards.  Hand them over and the miko comes to no harm."

Inuyasha finally took the chance to study him.  He had long, shining, black hair that was held back in a neat braid.  Emerald green eyes gazed at him, awaiting his answer.  He had a slim body, lean muscles ran over his arms and legs.  Ryutaro, as he was called, wore dark blue yukata, a black dragon embroidered on his back.  Three navy blue stripes graced each cheek, and a diamond mark rested on his forehead.  Strands of dark violet highlighted his jet-black bangs, which parted in the middle to show his diamond emblem.  Something else that caught Inuyasha's eye was that the young-looking man had two marks running down from his eyes, a strange silvery color.  They looked a lot like a stream of silver tears if they had not ended halfway down his face.

"I hold no Shikon shards!" Inuyasha finally answered.

"You're lying!" Ryutaro spat.

"I don't lie!" Inuyasha retorted, charging at the figure.

Ryutaro's eyes seemed to flash a light blue before leaping backwards, away from Inuyasha.

"Mmm," he mused, "So you are telling the truth."

The hanyou snorted , glaring up at the fleeing youkai.

"Until we meet again, 'yasha," Ryutaro snorted, disappearing into the forest and dispersing the miasma that encased Kikyou.  The shell of a woman fell, Inuyasha catching her with his quick reflexes, supporting her weak body.

"Kikyou!  Are you okay?" he asked, examining her for any physical damage.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, plastering a fake sad smile over her cold features.

"Yes, Kikyou, it's me," he soothed, rocking her back and forth.

(A/N: Getting kind of gushy…*_*)

She threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, an icy tear running down her pale skin.

"No, don't be," he answered calmly, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's all my fault!" she cried, sobbing into his shoulder.

"What is?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Kagome!  She's…" she stopped, sobbing again.

"What happened to her?" he asked quickly, trying to suppress his anger.

"I sealed her in the future!" she answered, hugging him more tightly to her.

A small part of the undead miko was truly sorry.  The girl had nothing to do with this.  It was not her fault that she had be reincarnated.  The larger part of Kikyou, though, remembered her sole mission in this world.  _I'll never let Inuyasha go.  I will drag him with me to Hell!_  She held on to him more tightly.  The ground began to open up, strong whirlwinds blowing around the couple.

It was then that Miroku and Sango decided to check on their friend.  They both gasped at the sight before them.  Inuyasha sat on the ground, Kikyou wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  The hanyou seemed oblivious to the fact that the ground was opening up under him and that strong tornadoes blew around them, infernos blazing from the pits of Hell.

"Inuyasha!" they both called simultaneously.

He looked back at them, realization flashing across his face.  Giving a sad smile, he spoke his last words.

"I promised her."

Kikyou looked back at him, astounded.  Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said as they were pulled farther and farther, "I really did love you."

Gradually, the violent gales stopped and the ground closed up, leaving no hint that the gateway to the underworld had ever been opened.  Sango and Miroku watched the clearing in utter disbelief.  After a few moments, Miroku recovered, walking over the spot where Inuyasha had just sat.  He crouched down, placing one hand over the now cold area.

"Goodbye, my friend," he said, a single tear finding its path down his cheek.

Sango still stood in utter disbelief.  Finally, when she could take it no more, she fainted, collapsing to the ground in a heap.  Miroku hurried over to her, picking her up in his arms.  Before returning to the village, he turned around, taking one last glance at Inuyasha's grave.  He smiled sadly.  _What's done is done._  With that, he strode toward the village, Sango in tow, never to look upon the spot again.

Little did anyone know, before Kikyou dragged Inuyasha to where they belonged, she lost her hateful soul, returning to her loving self.  She had made a single wish.  The fates were watching over her that day, deciding to grant the loyal miko's last request.

"Let Inuyasha live again, in another time, with the other that he loved, Kagome.  Let him live again."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

"A tie, I suppose," Kagome said through her helmet.

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru answered, defeated.

They stood extremely close to each other.  Both had their shinai inches away from the other's throat, their arms crossed over each other as they held their swords.  They backed away and took off their helmets.  Holding them under their arms, they bowed, as they would in tradition.  Their audience clapped as they moved off the, now, slightly tattered mat.  Kagome blushed slightly, totally unaware that they had spectators.  Sesshoumaru wore his bored mask.  Replacing the borrowed school shinai in the rack near the exit of the room, they both parted ways to dress in the locker rooms.

The unfamiliar stranger followed Kagome, his long, black, wavy hair flowing behind him as he walked.  He chose to be either oblivious or to ignore the sign that said 'Women's locker room' and walked in after Kagome.  The stranger walked down the aisles of lockers, slowing his pace to listen to Kagome's current position.  By the time he got to her, she was fully dressed.  She turned around, sensing another's aura.

"EH?!" she exclaimed, pointing at him, "This is the WOMEN'S LOCKERS!"  She paused for a moment.  "Are you a girl?  If you are, then I'm really sorry.  But, you don't…you…NO!  You're a man!"

Kagome backed up a little, fearing what he could do.  He looked young, with long raven black hair, standing maybe an inch shorter than Fluffy.

"What do you want, pervert?" she asked coolly, returning to her locker and replacing the kendo attire.

When he didn't answer, she slammed the locker shut and brushed past him.  He, however, caught her wrist and held her.

"I apologize, miss.  I just wanted to know your name.  After watching you fight so well, I wanted to discuss a few things with you," he said calmly.

"Apology accepted.  Please release my wrist," she replied harshly.

The stranger released it, still holding her in his gaze.

"What would you like to discuss?" she asked, turning her body to face him.

"I heard that you were going to Yue High School.  Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, losing patience.

"Mmm.  I am the president of the student council there," he said.

"So I see," her face changed expressions, _so he's a senior, eh?  _"Nice to meet you, Mr.…."

"Naraku," he replied tipping his head, "Takeshi Naraku."

Kagome started at the name.  _No.  No way.  We killed him.  It's just coincidence.  Nothing to worry about._

She bowed in return, "Higurashi Kagome.  What is it you would like to discuss?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said, swiftly pushing her into the wall.

Naraku pinned her wrists against the wall, forcing his lips onto hers.  She gave a soft cry of surprise, opening her mouth slightly.  He took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.  A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.  She bit down hard on his lips.  Naraku pulled back, not releasing his hold on her.

"B****!" he screamed, pulling down on her shirt, causing the first few buttons to snap.  His mouth was bleeding a little.

Outside of the locker room, Sesshoumaru stood waiting impatiently for Kagome.

"Females," he sighed.

From inside the confines of the room, he could hear a male voice distinctly scream 'b****.'  Panicking, he pushed open the door and sped to where Kagome was.  What he saw horrified him.

"Sesshoumaru," she called pleadingly, still pinned to the wall.

He gave a feral growl, grabbing the person that pinned her to the wall and throwing him into one of the lockers.  The resilient human rose off the floor.

"Sesshoumaru, eh?" he said mockingly.

The youkai was surprised that this human had not been injured.  He could, though, sense some demon energy coming from him.

"I heard of him in legends," Naraku continued.

"And who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked harshly.

"I am called Naraku, after my great ancestor," he said, smirking.  "Also, I am the head of the student council at your school.  This will not go unheard of."

"And what about what **you** did?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

"No one will believe you," he answered, still smirking.

Naraku walked away, out of the locker room.  Sesshoumaru was livid.  In spite of this, he did not want to make a scene.  Then, he remembered Kagome.  He turned around and rushed to her side.  The poor girl had her knees up to her chest, her arms resting on her knees.  She sat against the wall, head in her arms.  Sesshoumaru approached her cautiously, afraid that he might scare her.  He sensed that she wasn't crying but very close to it.

"Kagome?" he called softly, sitting down next to her.

The girl looked up to him, eyes shining with tears.  Then, she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.  The move surprised Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Unsure of what to do, he stiffly held her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay," he soothed.

Gradually, her sobbing subsided, and she sat there in his lap.  Suddenly aware of her position, she pulled back from him, turning away.

"Gomen nasai," she said softly, rising to stand.

He didn't say anything as he, too, rose.  _I am definitely getting too soft._  Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl walking beside him.  _But I don't quite mind around her._  Kagome felt him staring at her so she looked up at him.  For the first time in her life, she actually saw an emotion on his stoic face.  In addition to that, he was smiling.  It was a warm, small smile.  She forcefully smiled back, then turned away.  They walked across the campus grounds, through the lush green summer grass.  The sun blazed high in the air, covered slightly by clouds.  A warm, summer breeze blew threw the air, lifting their hair lightly.  Not a word was uttered as they walked home.  Sesshoumaru felt slightly uncomfortable about this but didn't bother Kagome, who seemed to be in a sea of thoughts.

Once they got home, Sesshoumaru went upstairs to take a shower.  Kagome disappeared around the shrine.  She slipped on the traditional miko garb and grabbed her bow and arrows.  _I need to shoot at something.  She trudged through the verdant green grasses to the target area.  Some distance away from her targets stood.  Relaxing her body, she drew the bow up in front of her, pulling out an arrow.  Gracefully, she brought the bow up with the arrow, pulling it back halfway as she raised it above her head.  Then, she lowered the bow so that the arrow was almost eye level and pulled it back further.  Concentrating on the tip of the arrow, she half-closed her eyes as she aimed, then let fly.  The arrow whizzed through the air, resembling a comet as a blue aura swirled around it.  It hit dead in the center, the wooden shaft trembling slightly from the impact.  Kagome repeated this process a couple of times, splitting the arrows in half as she kept hitting the center._

Sesshoumaru had finished his shower and was wondering where Kagome went.  Using his sense of smell, he followed her scent to the back of the shrine.  He watched as she shot arrows continuously, hitting the center every time.  She had a look of determination on her face as she strung another arrow and let it fly.  After watching her for a minute, he saw her pause, sensing his familiar aura.  Kagome turned to him.

"Sesshou…"

"You're good at this," he answered, walking over to her.

"You've seen me in your battles," she replied, walking over to put away the equipment.

"I didn't pay much attention to you," he said carefully, turning around so she could change to her normal clothes.

"I know," she said, slipping into her former outfit, which was missing a few buttons on her top.

"Hmm, but now I do," he said almost happily, turning to face her again.

Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Arigatoo," she said, smirking, "Fluffy-chan."

His eyes glinted mischievously, he growled.

"What did you call me?!" he said, mocking anger.

"What I normally call you, Fluffy-chan," she answered innocently.

He began to advance on her.  "Say that again, and you'll meet a painful death."

"You would never kill me, Fluffy-chan," she shot back, turning on her heel and running.

Sesshoumaru ran after her, not at top speed of course.  He chased her around the target area and into the house.

"Come back here, wench!" he yelled playfully.

"In…your…dreams," she gasped between breaths.

Then, she stopped suddenly, causing him to run into her.  They both tumbled into the living room.  Sesshoumaru ended up lying down on his back.  Kagome sat on his stomach with a triumphant look on her face.  Pinning his arms to the ground, she leaned down so they were nose-to-nose.

"Such a painful death I have suffered, Fluffy-chan," she said in mock terror.

"Quite," he said, glaring up at her.

"Aww," she pouted, "don't be angry with me.  You have to lose sometimes."

"To a wench like you?  How disgraceful."

"You brought it upon yourself," she said, smiling down at him.

Kagome got off of him, releasing his arms.  He sat up and stared at her.

"Now what?" he asked, bored again.

"Oh, Sesshou," she scolded, "You get bored so easily."

"So I do.  Now what?" he asked again.

"How about lunch?" she asked, smiling.

"Out?" he asked.

"Sure, why not.  I don't feel like cooking," she said.  "I'll go take a shower."

Kagome started up the stairs.  "Don't peek," she added as an afterthought.

"Feh," he said, "like I would."

"Well, you walk in while I'm dressing, don't you?" he heard her answer distantly.

He snorted unceremoniously and turned on the TV.  About half an hour later, Kagome came back down in a new outfit.  After a slight disagreement about where to go, the two headed to a small café down the street.

Proceeding lunch, Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru to a couple stores for shopping.  He reluctantly followed, sighing as she dove into one of the clothes racks.  Little did he notice, she had dragged him into a men's clothing store.  From previous shopping experiences, she knew his sizes and was now throwing various garments towards him.  Lucky for him, he caught them all and draped them over his arm, finally aware that they were in a men's store.

"Kagome," he said, catching a shirt from mid-air, "Don't you think I have enough clothes?"

"You can never have enough," she shot back, throwing a pair of jeans at him.

He sighed.  _Human females are so strange._

"Go try those on!" Kagome commanded happily, pushing him into the men's dressing rooms.

Sighing, defeated, Sesshoumaru ventured into the rooms and locked the stall.

"You don't have to model for me, this time," Kagome called to him.

_Good.  One less thing to do.  He quickly tried on garment after garment, all of which fit perfectly.  All of them looked pretty good, too.  He had to hand it to her; girls **did** know what looked good.  Draping everything back over his arm, he walked out of the stall._

"Everything fits," he said monotonously to the waiting Kagome.

"Good!" she cheered, taking the clothes from him.

He watched as she scurried over to the register.  _So energetic.  Soon, they were out of the shop and heading back home, Sesshoumaru carrying a bag over his shoulder._

"Did you ever consider where I'm going to put this stuff?" he asked, turning to the happily skipping Kagome.

"No," she said, "but I'll figure it out!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, turning his attention back to the sidewalk.

"Oh!  Look!" Kagome called, pointing to a charm store.

Sesshoumaru turned, bored to death.  Inside a window were bracelets, necklaces, charms, key chains, etc.  She once again dragged the poor puppy into the interesting store.  Kagome jumped around, exclaiming.

"Look!  This is cute!"

Moving around to another rack…

"Oh!  This looks cool!"

Hopping up and down in the corner…

"Ooooo!  Look at this!"

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the store, patiently waiting for her to finish.  Kagome noticed this and dragged him over to where she had been.

"Look at these!" she exclaimed, holding up two necklaces.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the necklaces dangling from her fingers.  On one of them, a Yin symbol dangled from a silver chain.  On the other, the Yang hung from a similar silver chain.  They were quite nice.

"They're nice," he offered.

"Mmmhmm!  One for you, one for me!" she piped, hurrying over to the register.

_I wonder where she gets all the money for this stuff?  He shook his head, deciding not to think about it.  Once back home, Kagome removed the necklaces from the bag.  She clasped the white one around her neck and the black around Sesshoumaru's._

"Best friends!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Not sure of how to respond, he hesitantly complied, folding his arms around her shoulders.  He found comfort in her embrace, finding that he did not want to let her go.  Kagome nuzzled her head against his neck.

"What would I do without you?" she mused, pulling away.

"Die a very painful death," he answered, smirking at her.

"Mmm, like I did last time," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Very much so," he replied, smiling playfully.

"Hmph!  I'd like to see you try," she huffed, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Very well, as you wish," he said, tackling her to the ground.

She yelped, pinned to the ground, much like the position she had put him in before.

"Not fair," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"As fair as you were," he said, leaning down nose-to-nose.

"I suppose," she said, unnoticeably moving her legs out from under him.  "Considering that I **always** win."

"Is that so?" he asked, amused.

"Yes," she answered, using her leg to flip him off of her.  Quickly, she pinned him down to the ground.  "Always."

They continued wrestling for a couple hours.  Kagome sometimes managed to run away before getting caught again.  They had had lunch at about 3:00 pm, returned home at 6:00 pm, and then 'played' until 9:00 pm.  By that time, Kagome was totally exhausted.  They lie in the soft carpet of the living room, side-by-side.  The girl was breathing heavily.

"I…always…win," she gasped between breaths.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up and rested his head on his hand.  He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Tired already?" he asked, smiling smugly.

"Maybe.  A.  Little." She answered tiredly.

"Mmm, I see," he said, standing.

"I'll.  Get.  You." Kagome panted.

"I'm sure," he answered in amusement.  "Are you going to get up?"

"Uggghhhhh," she groaned, "I want to stay on the floor."

"That tired, huh?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh fine," he said, scooping her up in his arms.

She gave a soft yelp of surprise but settled down in his arms as he proceeded up the stairs.

"So pathetic," he muttered.

"I heard that," she said sleepily.

"I know."

"That's not very nice."

"Exactly."

"Mmm."

He looked down and smiled at her sleeping form.  _So pathetic.  She stirred slightly as he stopped to open the door.  Involuntarily, she snuggled closer to him.  __I am definitely getting way too soft.  Wonder how that idiot brother of mine is faring without his wench?  Sesshoumaru set the sleeping girl down on her bed, on which he usually slept.  __Oh well.  Let the wench sleep here, tonight.  He pulled the covers over her and waltzed into the closet to change.  __How long will I have to stay here?  He sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.  _

Walking back down the steps to where Kagome usually slept, he pulled the light blanket over him.  Her scent totally swallowed him, relaxing his tense nerves and body.  Staring up through the skylight, he watched as the moon emitted it's bright, silvery light through the glass.  He fingered the chain and the black charm around his neck.  _Feh.  Humans and their stupid whims.  He looked up thoughtfully through the window again.  __Actually, she's not so bad.  Memories of the day's events came back to him.  __Naraku, eh?  I'll have to teach him a lesson sometime.  He'll pay dearly for what he did.  Sesshoumaru sighed.__ Best friends!  He remembered Kagome said that happily after clasping the charm around his neck._

He frowned, remembering that he had forgotten to brush his hair.  The grumbling youkai leaped back upstairs and quietly crept into Kagome's room.  As he was passing the sleeping girl, he heard her whimper in her sleep.  Sesshoumaru turned around, concerned.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

The girl whimpered again, clawing at the sheets.  Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the bed, shaking her gently.

"Kagome!  Wake up!" he called.

She opened her eyes hesitantly.

"Sesshou?" she called.

"Right here," he answered.

"Ehehehe," she laughed nervously, "bad dream."

"I'm sure," he answered, folding her in his arms.

"Mmm," she purred, relaxing in his embrace.

He gently rocked her back and forth, liking how she felt in his arms.  Soon, she fell back to sleep, and Sesshoumaru once again laid her down.  Before he could leave, however, she caught his wrist.

"Stay," she mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru sighed and kneeled next to her bed.  He held her hand, resting his arms on the bed and laying his head down on his arms.  _I'll just wait until the wench falls asleep totally.  With this thought in mind, he let sleep take hold of him._

Kagome cracked one eye open, spying Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully at the edge of the bed, holding her hand.  _Awwww.  How sweet!  She closed her eyes, her lids getting heavy._

"What would I do without you?" she murmured before sleep completely took over her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Soon, ten days had passed, and Kagome stood near the door, facing her family, Sesshoumaru at her side.  She looked into her mother's eyes cautiously, searching for the emotion that would determine Sesshoumaru's fate.  Kagome had already told the family about Sesshoumaru, how he came and why he was here, leaving out the part about kidnapping her for the Tetsusaiga.  She had also explained that she had tutored him, and he was well prepared for high school.  Ms. Higurashi looked, unsure, towards her daughter and the demon lord standing beside her.

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" she asked tentatively, scooting around Sesshoumaru.

"Of course," she said, following her mother into the living room.

Kagome was aware that they were still in Sesshoumaru's hearing range.

"Well, your friend," Ms. Higurashi started, "Is he…safe?"

"Of course," she said, "He saved me once."  
  


"Mmm, how is that?" her mother prodded.

"Well, we were practicing kendo, and there was a guy watching us," she started, checking her mother for emotions.  The woman sat raptly, quietly.

"He went after me in the girls' locker room and tried to rape me," she explained, totally void of any fear.

Her mother looked despaired, gasping.

"But Sesshoumaru came in to check on me, and he got him off of me." She said to her mother.  "And now, we're best friends!" she finished happily.

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, leaning casually against the wall while Souta asked him a bunch of questions.  Kagome looked back to her mom, seeing her nod understandingly.

"So can he stay with us?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not so sure, dear.  He's a demon, right?" she reasoned, shaking her head.

"Please, he has no where else to go!  He could destroy Tokyo!" she pleaded.  "He'll stay calm around me, I promise."

Ms. Higurashi looked into her daughter's eyes.  "You know," she said smiling, "he reminds me of your father.  He looks a little like him, too."

Knowing that meant, 'yes, he can stay,' Kagome threw her arms around her mother, smiling brightly.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Mmm," her mother answered, "where is he going to sleep, dear?"

"In my room," she answered casually.

Ms. Higurashi face faulted.

"I can sleep down in the living room.  That's what we've been doing for one and a half months, Mom."

"Well, alright," she answered.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked slightly, a smile twitching at his lips.  He had overheard the news involuntarily, but he pretended as if he hadn't as Kagome walked towards him.  Kagome, knowing that he heard, smiled happily at him.  When she had introduced him to the family, surprisingly, they had taken to him quite well.  Amused, Kagome watched Souta jump up and down in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Where are your ears?" he asked.

Kagome face faulted and pulled Souta away from the youkai lord.

"Ah, you know, hehehe," she laughed nervously, "kids."

Kagome's grandfather walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"So, when's the wedding?" Gramps asked.

Sesshoumaru blanched.  "Wedding?" he asked meekly.

"I know you're trying to steal my granddaughter away," he said, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"GRAMPS!" Kagome yelled, dragging her grandfather off to the kitchen.  "Sesshoumaru!" she called sweetly, "Cover your ears!"

Sesshoumaru, knowing better, quickly placed his hands over his ears.  Once done, he yelled back, "Hai!"

Even with his hands over his ears, he could hear muffled screaming coming from the kitchen.

"GRAMPS!  YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!  I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!  I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED, YET!  I JUST MET THE GUY!  I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO GET MARRIED!  DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

As the screaming subsided, Sesshoumaru uncovered his ears and walked casually into the kitchen.  Placing his hands on her shoulders, he calmed the enraged Kagome.

"Come on, Kagome," he said, turning her towards the shrine, "why don't you go shoot some arrows, ne?"

Kagome quietly complied with his suggestion, relaxing under his touch.  Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl he was pushing towards the back of the shrine, surprised that he could have such an effect on her.  _I guess I'll be useful in this house._

Not bothering with the miko outfit, she grabbed a bow and a number of arrows.  She walked over to the target area, standing some distance away from the numerous targets.  Sesshoumaru watched as she strung arrow after arrow, shooting the targets exactly in the middle.  He silently remembered when she had shown her archery skills in a battle with his brother.  _She wasn't as good then as she is now.  Kagome walked over to her best friend, smiling._

"I needed that," she sighed.

"I know," he replied.

Kagome flashed him one of her heart-melting smiles, making his breath catch.  He silently reprimanded himself.  _I'll have to get rid of that reaction since I'll be around her all the time, now.  His breathing became even again.  As they approached the targets to remove the arrows, he decided to try striking up a conversation for once._

"School starts soon, doesn't it?" he asked, pulling out an arrow from the bull's eye.

(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"Mmm!" she answered, "Five days!"

"I am going to hate it," he sighed.

"Why?"

"The smell."

"Mmm, I see.  You must hate being around me, too."

"No, no, no," he said quickly, "Your scent is different."

"Oh.  So it smells worse, and you **loathe** being with me," she said sadly.

"No!" he said quickly, blushing slightly, "You smell **good**."

Kagome blushed gently.  "Oh.  Okay."

They stood in silence for a while before Sesshoumaru spoke again.  "I'm probably going to act like my youkai self in school," he said quietly.

"Mmm," Kagome mused, "You mean the cold, emotionless, psychotic person?"

He glared at her.  "To put it bluntly, yes."

"Just the cold and emotionless, or the ever constant amusement or boredom?" she asked teasingly.

"Both," he answered.

"Why don't you just be yourself?" she asked kindly.

He looked up.  "It only shows that I'm weak."  
  


"Oh! Is that it?!" she huffed, "So I'm weak, am I?!"

"Oh no," he said, turning on his heel and running for his life.

Arrows began to shoot at him from every direction.

"Weak, EH?!" Kagome laughed psychotically.

_Damn.  She's scary when she's like this.  He took a sharp turn, running back towards her.  It surprised her slightly, but she shot at him anyways.  Sesshoumaru leaped over the arrow and onto her, forcing her to the ground.  He had pinned her legs down with his own and her arms with his._

"You know, you're scary like that," he said, glaring down at her.

"Mmm, I know!" she said happily.

He got up, dusting himself off.  "Don't you think that people will shun me?" he asked.

"No, not at all," she answered reassuringly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your looks."

"What about my looks?"

"The girls will adore you!  You'll find a girlfriend in no time!"

"Eh?"

"There'll be a waiting line for you!  Every single girl will want to go out with you!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, don't worry," Kagome sighed, "You'll see when we get to school."

"Okay," he said.

"If you don't like the attention, I can help you!" she said, smiling mischievously.

"By doing what?"

"Pretending to be your girlfriend," she giggled.

"Mmm," he said, thinking, "That wouldn't be too bad."

"Don't worry," she reassured, giggling, "I'll protect you."

"I'm sure."

"I'll make sure we get the same class."

"That's fine.  How bad are the humans?  Bad enough to make me transform?" he asked.

"Maybe.  Don't worry!  I'll stick by your side!" she said happily.

The thought comforted him greatly.  Now, for some unknown reason, he liked to be near her.  She calmed him whenever he was angry, reassured him when he was uncertain.  It seemed that he had the same effect on her.  He felt some sort of possessiveness over her, a strong wish to be near her and to protect her.  _Is this how Inuyasha felt?  Sesshoumaru looked down at the smiling girl next to him.  __It would be logical.  He always got stronger in fighting when she was in danger.  He smiled back, making **her** breath catch.  Noting the effect, he gave a small chuckle.  Kagome stared at him in amazement._

"What?" he asked.

"I've…never heard you laugh before," she stammered.

"Mmm," he acknowledged.

She smiled at him.  "You should laugh more often," she said happily, "It makes you more charming!"

"I'm not charming enough already?" he teased, smiling smugly.

"Mmm," she scolded, "getting cocky again."  
  


"It's my strong point," he said.

"I know some who could outdo you in charm," she lied.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am," she said, hooking her arm through his and leaning against him.

"Mmm, so I see," he mused.  "You aren't a very good liar."

"I know, I'm just too pure," she joked.

"I'm sure."

They walked and talked for a little bit more, then sat down on a bench near the pond that neighbored the shrine.

"Hey, Kagome." Sesshoumaru called softly.

"Mmm," she replied.

"What are we going to do about my claws?" he asked, looking down at the extra sharp nails.

"Just control your power," she said, rubbing her face against his shirt.

"Easier said than done."

Sesshoumaru could sense that she was falling asleep very quickly.  The cool dusk breezes and rhythmic melody of the crickets chirping was, indeed, a very nice lullaby.  Her weight became more and more evident on his shoulder.  He nudged her gently, waking her.

"Unn?" she moaned.

"I don't want to carry you back to the house.  You know what your grandfather would think," he told her.  "Plus, you haven't had dinner."

"Mmm," she mused, still snuggling into him, "Are you showing concern for a weak mortal?"

The thought revolted him, but he didn't know how to answer.  "I…I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I thought so," she said, pulling away from him and stretching.  "Mmm!  Then, let's go back to the house for dinner!"

"H-hai!" he said, rising with her.

Then, they walked back together the house, ready to enjoy a nice, hot dinner.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sesshoumaru walked silently behind Kagome, who was leading the way to school.  He was a tiny bit nervous.  The air had begun to get a little heavy with the stench of humans.  Because of this, the only thing that kept him sane was the gentle scent of Kagome.  He focused on her, trying to escape from the world in her calming aroma.  It smelled of falling sakura blossoms, a cool spring breeze, and a waterfall.  He **could** try blocking out his olfactory organs totally, but he preferred it this way.

As Kagome neared the school, she saw her friends waiting for her at the front gate.  They waved frantically to her, and she waved back.  Before turning to run to her friends, she quickly turned her head and told Sesshoumaru.

"I'll be gone for a sec, kay?" she said quickly, turning to sprint towards her friends.

She was caught on the shoulder firmly.  "No, not okay," he answered.

"Oh, please, Sesshou!" she begged, trying to pull away from his grip.  "Five minutes!" she pleaded.

"Fine.  Five minutes," he said, releasing her.  He leaned back against the stone column that stood supporting the large gates to her school.

"Arigatoo!" she chirped, sprinting off to her friends.

"Kagome!" they called, crowding around her.  "Why didn't you call?" asked one.

"Hello to you, too," she greeted, smirking.

"Oooo," one cooed, "Who's the hunk?"

All of them started stealing glances at Sesshoumaru.

"He's gorgeous," Kagome heard.

"Totally," the others answered.

"Oh my gosh!" one finally said, bringing a fist in front of her, "I got it!"

A large drop of sweat began to form at the back of Kagome's head.  "Got what?" she asked nervously.

"You're cheating on Houjo!"

Kagome nearly fell to the ground.  "Ah…wha?"

"You're cheating on him!  Does that mean he's free?"

"Forget Houjo, this guy's waaaaay better," another offered.

"True," she heard murmurs going around.

"Eto," Kagome blanched.

Suddenly, all her friends were looking her way with an intense interest.

"What are you guys loo…" Kagome stopped midway in her question, feeling a light hand on her shoulder.

"Five minutes," a smooth voice called.

"Ahhhh, yeah, okay," Kagome looked to her friends.  "Okay!  See you guys later!"

She walked off with Sesshou, turning back to look at her friends.  They were watching her leave, mouths agape.  Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"They like you a LOT," she said to him.

He turned his face to her.  "They haven't even met me," he reasoned.

"They think you're gorgeous," she said, sighing.

"They have good taste," he said, smiling smugly.

"You are soooo narcissistic," she scolded.

"It's a natural part of my personality," he said, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

"You know, you kind of look like a girl," she teased as they walked through the entrance.

"Mmm," he said thoughtfully, "it only means that I'm beautiful."

"Sooooo narcissistic," Kagome said again.  She stopped.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping with her.  He turned to look where she was looking.

Kagome turned around and started walking the other way, pulling Sesshoumaru along with her.  He stayed focused on the object of Kagome's fear.  A lone figure stood in the lobby, long, black hair flowing down his back.  _Naraku…   She tugged on his wrist._

"Don't bother, Sesshou, come on," she pleaded.

He submitted to her whining, letting her drag him along the corridor.  Soon, he was walking by her side again.  A growl emitted deep from his throat.

"It's okay, Sesshou," Kagome reassured, "Don't transform, okay?"

He looked down at the girl next to him.  "You can't possibly be serious…after what he tried to do," he snarled.

"Mmm, nothing we can do about it," she said, leaning against him.  "Don't transform," she repeated, latching tightly onto his arm.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" he asked, surprised.

"Your eyes," she mumbled.

"So, what about my eyes?" he asked impatiently.

"They're turning red.  Don't transform," she repeated, holding onto to him more tightly.

"Oh," he said, calming down.

Kagome started to hesitate a little in her steps.  "Sesshou," she murmured.

"Mmm," he replied, looking ahead.

"Everyone's staring at us," she said quietly.  "The girls, specifically."

"Mmm," he replied, looking around, "so they are."

He carefully placed his stoical mask on.  "I think I'll stay emotionless for the rest of the day."

"Suits me fine," she mumbled, releasing his arm.

Kagome had noticed that many girls were turning to their friends and whispering.  After which, they turned back to Sesshoumaru and giggled.  This was starting to get annoying.

"Come on," she pushed, "let's get to our first class before you get bombarded by hundreds of girls."

"Mmm," he answered.

His ears were starting to twitch slightly at all the comments directed towards him, but not for him to hear.

"Is this what all girls are like?" he asked, irritated by repeated comments of 'gorgeous' and 'hot'.

"You think I'm like this?" she asked, also catching a few buzzes from her right.

"No, you're different," he answered casually.

"Now, is that a compliment an insult?" she asked teasingly.

"I guess both, whichever makes you happier," he replied.

"Mmm," she hummed, fingering the Yin pendant around her neck.  "I estimate you'll have been asked out fifty times by the time lunch comes around," she said.

"We'll see," he answered.

Then, he turned to her.  "You're going to stay around me, right?" he asked pleadingly, his emotionless mask no more.

"Thought you were going to stay emotionless," she said, half-closing her eyes.

"Mmm, changed my mind.  You're going to stick around me, right?" he asked quickly.

"Who would need a weak mortal as their protector?" she asked, placing one hand on her hips.

"I do!" he said desperately.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"I might transform, you baka!" he burst out, then clapped a hand over his mouth and laughed nervously, "Ehehe, didn't mean that."

"I know," she answered coolly.  "I will stay around you, but people would think that we're a couple."

"I don't care," he sighed.  "At least, I won't be dragged out on dates and junk."

"Mmm, some of the girls don't care.  They'll think that they're better than the girl you're with, now and ask anyways."

"I might just take up on some of those offers," he teased.

"Mmm, I don't care.  It's not like we're girlfriend/ boyfriend."

"Mmm."

They had arrived at their class.  Kagome walked in, taking a seat near the back.  Sesshoumaru followed.

"Since this is history, you probably don't have to listen," she said monotonously as he sat down.

"Mmm, neither do you," he said.

Thus, they chatted quietly through the whole class.  When the first session finished, they were given ten minutes break to wait for the teacher to come to the classroom.  Sesshoumaru was getting used to human scents, allowing him a little more space away from Kagome.  He still, however, stayed very close to her.  In the ten minutes given, they both stayed in their seats, flipping through the history textbooks on their desks.

"Yup," Kagome said, bored, "All about the Sengoku Jidai."

"Mmm, this class is going to be a breeze," Sesshoumaru answered, warily eyeing the girls coming towards him.

"Kagome!" the girls called.

"Akane!" she called happily, "Machiko!"

Kagome rushed over to her two friends, gently squeezing Sesshoumaru's shoulder to reassure him as she passed.

"Who's your friend?" Akane asked politely after hugging Kagome.

"Mmm, he's Sesshoumaru, no last name that I know of," Kagome said quickly.

"Oooo," she swooned, "he's cute."

"How're you, Machiko?" she asked her silent friend.

"Mmm, fine," she answered simply, "You?"

"Great!" Kagome chirped.

"Is he taken?" Akane asked, indicating Sesshoumaru.

"No," Kagome said slowly.

"Good!"

"I wouldn't ask him if I were you," she suggested.

"Why?  He's totally gorgeous," she swooned.

"He's arrogant, self-centered, mean, cruel, emotionless," she ticked off the list on her fingers.

"Wow, you know him so well already?" Akane looked wonderingly at her.

"Yeah, I lived with him for…" Kagome stopped herself.  "I mean, he's my mom's best friend's son!"  she laughed nervously.  "I practically grew up with him!" she lied.

"So is that where the other half of your pendant is?" Machiko asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Kagome chirped.

"Okay," Akane surrendered, "You can have him."

Kagome choked, "What?!"

"Since you like him so much, you can have him!" she said happily, shaking her friend's hand.  "I'll come to the wedding!" she joked.

Then, she stopped the shaking, seeming to be in deep thought.  "This would mean you're cheating on Houjo!"  she seemed to re-think her former statement.  "Can I have him, then?"

"Houjo or Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked on reflex.  She clapped a hand over her mouth.  "No, no, no!  They're both free!"

Akane nodded before sweeping over to Sesshoumaru's desk.  "Hi!" she chirped.  "I'm Akane, Kagome's friend!"  The girl vigorously shook Sesshoumaru's hand and bowed.  Sesshoumaru looked desperately over to Kagome.

"Uh, yeah.  That's Akane!" she drew out.

"Ummm," Sesshoumaru stammered, "Nice to meet you.  I'm"

"Sesshoumaru!" she answered for him.

"Yeah," he said, looking confused at the girl.

"You wanna go out sometime on Saturday?" she asked, twirling a lock of her shoulder length hair.

Kagome blanched.  "Akane!" she called.

"You said he was free," she pouted.

"Mmm, no!  I changed my mind.  Don't hit on him," she said quickly.

"Taking him for yourself?" Akane asked, smiling mischievously.

"Uhhh, no, maybe.  NO!" she shouted.

"Okay, Kag, whatever you want," she said, sidling out of the room with Machiko.  "Bye!"

Kagome was blushing ever so slightly.  She walked back to her desk and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"Ehehe," she laughed nervously.  "Sorry about that."

"There's one," he said monotonously, placing on his stoic mask again.

"Yeah, surprised that no one else asked, yet." She mused.

"Oh yeah, they asked, alright.  Before her, while you were talking ten girls came up to me, asking at the same time.  It was kind of funny, actually."

Kagome's jaw dropped.  "Ten?!  Already?!"

"Mmm, guess I **am **gorgeous."

"Getting cocky again," she warned.  "What did you say to them?" she asked curiously.

"I said I was too busy for dates," he answered.

"Mmm!  Good job!" she chirped.

"Why didn't you want the other girl to ask?" he inquired, cocking his head to one side.

"Mmm, er, ummm, eto, I don't know," she finally said.

"Hmph."

Then, the teacher walked in, and class commenced again.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful.  In fact, there is only one event worth mentioning besides the fact that Sesshoumaru almost passed out in the boys' locker room.  Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat on a bench outside the school near the end of the day.  They hadn't been dismissed, yet from school.  But, their teacher had dismissed the class, already.  So, there they sat.  And, guess who decided to show up?

"Hello, Higurashi.  How are you?"

Kagome turned out the familiar voice.  "You!"

"Yes, I'm pleased that you remember me!" he said darkly.

Sesshoumaru growled, rising slightly from the bench.  Kagome pulled him down again.

"What do you want, Takeshi?" she snarled.

"Oh, that's not very nice," Naraku said smoothly.

"Go away, Naraku," she said, regaining her cool.

"Mmm, staying with Sesshoumaru, I see," he mocked, "trying to stay safe?"

She clenched and unclenched her fists and her sides.

"What do you want…Takeshi?" she drew out.

"Mmm, just wanted to check you two," he said.  "Wouldn't want him to do what I tried to do."

"You" Kagome started, but Sesshoumaru clamped a hand over her mouth.  After she seemed to say what she was going to say, he released her.

"Thank you," she said curtly to him.

"Oooo," Naraku cooed, "what were you going to say?"  He walked towards her, cupping her chin in his hand, "Not something nasty, I hope."

"Don't…touch…her," Sesshoumaru warned.  His eyes began to flare red.

Kagome slapped Naraku's hand away from her chin.  "Go away," she commanded.

"Why?  I might miss the spectacular fireworks Sesshoumaru will put on," he said, indicating Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called.  "Don't transform!"

Naraku walked away from the scene.  "Good luck," he called to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was starting to become uncontrollable.

"Sesshou," she pleaded, "don't transform!"

"Naraku…" he called, but Naraku had already fled the scene.

Sesshoumaru couldn't control his transformation.  _He's going to turn into a giant dog demon and destroy Tokyo.  Kagome was panicking._

"Sesshoumaru!" she called again.  It was no use.

_Distract him, distract him.  She uncertainly took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  __Calm him down, calm him down, calm him down.  His eyes were shut.  Kagome could tell he was trying to suppress his demon rage, failing terribly.  A thin layer of white fur was starting to cover his skin.  Other than that, nothing had happened so far.  She pulled him down slightly with the arms draped around his neck and pressed her lips into his, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss.  __Please work, please work.  She released him, looking for signs that he stopped transforming._

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, back to their golden color.  He could see Kagome looking up at him, waiting.  _She stopped my transformation!_

"I can't believe you did that," he finally said.

"Mmm, well it worked," she said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Very well, I might add," he said.

"Like you said, a kiss is nothing but a kiss," she said, smiling up at him.  "But obviously, it could calm you down."

Sesshoumaru thought back to when he had said that to her.  He had lived with her for a week.  The realization that she could not return had suddenly swept over her.  She was miserable that she would not see Inuyasha again.  She had cried over and over again, and Sesshoumaru was getting very tired of hearing her cry.  Finally, he kissed her to shut her up.  Not only did it shut her up, it calmed her down considerably.  Then, afterwards, when she asked why he had down that, he had answered, "A kiss is nothing but a kiss.  I did that to shut you up," he had said.  After hearing that, she wildly chased him around the house, shouting, "Shut me UP, EH?!"  Yup, he remembered.  He came back to reality as the dismissal bell was rung.

"Mmm," he said, draping his arm around her shoulders.  "Let's go."

"Mmmhmm!" she answered, leaning into him, "Let's."

"You survived your first day of high school!" she said happily as they neared the Higurashi residence.

"Indeed," he answered.

"How many times were you asked out?" she asked, dying to know.

"Mmm, why would you care?" he teased, pulling her closer.

"Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Forty-nine by lunch," he answered.

"Mou!  Close enough!  How about by the end of school?" she asked.

"Sixty-three," he replied.

"Mmm!  You get too much attention!" she pouted.

"So I do," he said.  "Maybe you should pretend to be my girlfriend, then," he suggested.

"Maybe," she mused.

After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru asked the question he'd been dying to hear the answer to.  "Who's Houjo?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, mocking his earlier question.

"Pleeeeeease?" he asked, loosening his grip on her shoulders.

"Mmm," she gave in, "he used to ask me out a lot."

"Soooo, you actually went out with him?"

"A couple times."

"Mmm."

"Inuyasha got mad," she said, giggling slightly.

"I can see why," he answered, before thinking.

She turned to him, a little dumbfounded.  "Why?"

"Never mind," he answered quickly.

"Hmph," she pouted, "dog demons."

"Yeah, quite charming aren't they?" he teased, pulling her closer.

"Quite."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Sesshoumaru!  Wake up!" Kagome called desperately, shaking the poor demon not so gently.

"What is it?" he drawled out sleepily.

"We're going to be late for school!  It takes fifteen minutes to walk there!  We're going to be late!" She screamed, running around, brushing her hair with one hand while the other pulled a sock on.

He sighed.  "Don't worry your head off, girl.  I can get there in seconds."

"What about ME?!" she screamed in his sensitive ears.

"Mmm!"  he pouted, pulling the covers over his ears.  "Don't do that!"

"Fine!  I'll walk to school by myself today!" She had finished already and was heading out the door.

Sesshoumaru heard the door slam, so he got out of bed.  Showering quickly, he dressed himself, brushed his hair, etc. and was out the door after her in ten minutes.  Lucky for him, he was a demon.  He ran at top speed for about three seconds and realized he had passed her.  Backing up, he starting walking at her side.

"Told ya'," he said cheerily.

"Mmm, whatever," she replied.  "How about your emotionless mask?"

"Already on," he answered monotonously, turning to show her his blank face.

"Mmm.  You really do something about your stripes and crescent moon," she suggested, "Cover it up with makeup or something."

He flared.  "I am NOT wearing makeup!"

"It looks like you're wearing some already."

"You're kidding."

"Nah.  Your eyelashes are thick and long, not to mention jet-black.  It looks like your wearing eye liner, too."

"Oh well.  I'm not wearing any makeup.  It's just my natural beauty," he shot back.

"Mmm.  We've really got to do something about your attitude."

He remained silent for a moment.  "Hey!  You never told me what happened to Houjo.  You said you **used** to go out with him."

"Mmm, now he's got a steady girlfriend.  He was really, just, well, too good.  He never did anything bad.  Yeah, you know what I mean."

"I guess," he replied.

Once he stepped into the school, fifty or so girls stampeded him.  He kept his stoical mask on, not listening to any of their inane questions.

"Sesshoumaru!  Go out with me!" one of the obsessive girls shouted.

"Sesshoumaru!  Marry me!" another shouted.

"Sesshoumaru!  Sesshoumaru!  Sesshoumaru!" they all shouted.

Kagome stood aside from them.  "Feh," she huffed, walking over to her friends.  _I'll let Sesshoumaru handle this._

"Tsuya!" she called.

"Mmm!  Kagome!" she answered, hugging her friend.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Great!  Yours?"

"Just fine.  Hey, Machiko told me about your friend.  Is he nice to you?" she asked, concerned.

Kagome smiled.  Tsuya wasn't one to worry about boys.  She always showed deep concern for her friends but was sometimes a little over critical.  Kagome didn't mind.  Tsuya was a great friend.  "Yeah, he's nice."

"Mmm!  That's good!" she said, breaking into a small smile.  "I'll get going, now.  I've got to get to class."

"Sure!  Bye!  See ya' later!" Kagome waved.  She turned to the fan club around Sesshoumaru.

"HEY!" she shouted above the ruckus of the girls.

All of them turned to her, looks of pure loathing across their features.

"He's mine!  Let him go!" she roared angrily, eyes flashing malevolently.

The girls parted, looking somewhat critical of her words.  They all turned to Sesshoumaru, half expecting him to reprimand her for her foolish words, half expecting him to knock her out.  However, he gave a thankful look to her, walking casually over to her, offering her his arm.  She took it, looking back disdainfully at the crowd off disbelieving girls.

"They fell for it," Kagome said, leaning into him.

"So they did.  Are you sure you're human?" he asked.

"Mmm!  Human, indeed!" she answered.  "Why?"

"You're so much smarter than them.  And, you smell a lot better, too," he said, letting a look of amusement dance across his eyes.

Kagome giggled at the comment.  "I'm sure."

They walked into the classroom, Kagome releasing his arm before casually strolling into the large room.  And so went the days of school, peaceful and undisturbed.  Except for the few occasions Naraku gave a visit to them.  It was on one of those days, halfway through their freshman year, that they were faced with a problem.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

"Kukuku, Sesshoumaru.  You better keep your temper in check," Naraku said in a calm, domineering voice.

"You b*st*rd!" he screamed.  His eyes were a blazing inferno, burning a dangerous blood red.  "Get your hands off her, NOW!"

Naraku stood, thirty feet away, an arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders and his hand on her mouth.  She struggled in the hold, kicking violently at his legs.  Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was turned to face Sesshoumaru.  Tears streamed from her storm-gray eyes as they flashed malevolently.  Naraku stepped back a little, his shadow increasing in the waning light.

"You should not have left her alone," Naraku said with quiet menace.

They had stayed late after school for kendo club, today.  Surprising that Sesshoumaru actually joined a club, Kagome had convinced him to take part in extracurricular activities.  She had said that it would calm him down, anyways.  So, he joined and so did she.  Kagome had finished dressing first, which rarely happened, and she had decided to wait outside for him, in the garden surrounded by sakura trees.  It was her favorite spot on campus, and she knew he would look for her there.  Unfortunately for the both of them, Naraku had been there to meet Kagome.  Upon arriving, Sesshoumaru found the scene before him.  _I should have finished faster!_

"Let.  Her.  Go." He said between angry breaths.

"Mmm," Naraku pondered, "I don't think I will.  I think she and I would make a good couple, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru's aura was ablaze with anger, fear, and pure hate.  At that moment, a bright light enveloped them all, blinding the three with pure, white light.  When their vision cleared, they found themselves in total darkness.  Everywhere was black, but they could see each other very clearly.  It seemed to be an endless room, without floor, without walls, yet something very solid and very real.

"Welcome to my humble home," Naraku greeted.

He released Kagome, the bindings on her hands coming undone.  She ran over to Sesshoumaru, latching onto his arm.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, trying to calm his frayed nerves.  "Let us out!" he commanded to Naraku.  "Before I tear you to shreds!"

"Kukuku, changed a lot, haven't you?" he mused, turning to look directly at Kagome, "I presume it's because of this girl.  Yes, I think so.  Following in your father's footsteps, I see.  It suits you."

Sesshoumaru was on the edge.  One more hair, and he would explode.  The only thing that kept him from his venting his demon rage was the girl at his side.  She would surely die from the impact of attacks alone.  _Are you showing concern for a mortal?  The words replayed in his head.  Now, he had his answer.  _Not for just any mortal._  He looked down at the girl at his side.  _Kagome._  The enraged youkai let his rage slip away from him, returning to his angelic humanoid form._

"So I am," he finally retorted.

Naraku was taken aback.  _So, he's calming down._  Miasma started to form around him, surrounding the two beings inside.  "What do you think?" he asked cockily, raising his arms to emphasize his point.

Kagome started to cough.  The poisonous mist filled her lungs, choking her being.  She started to loosen her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm.  Her limp body slumped.  Luckily, Sesshoumaru caught her, shaking her roughly in attempt to wake her.

"Kagome!  Wake up!" he yelled desperately.

"Kukuku, that will do no good," Naraku said, smiling darkly at Sesshoumaru's antics.  "The miasma only affects humans," he added.

"Leave the girl out of it!  What do you have against me?!" he screeched, hurting his own ears.

"Do not worry yourself over the miko," Naraku assured quietly, "You should worry about yourself."

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?!" he repeated, his temper flaring to its peak.

"You have something I want," he answered coolly.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME?!" he was at his boiling point.

"The miko," he replied, placing his hands on his hips.

A layer of fur was growing from his pale skin.  His eyes burned a deep crimson, mouth growing as his nose elongated into a snout.  The rest of his body grew in uniform with his features, transforming him into a gigantic, white dog.

(A/N: With a fluffy tail!)

The canine stood protectively over the girl's limp body, lying on the unseen floor of the void.  He growled and snarled, baring his razor sharp fangs.

"Kukuku, just like Inuyasha," Naraku mused, octopus-like tentacles spurting from his body, his eyes became black with red irises.  "So, you accept my challenge," he said, dodging around the dagger-like claws that split his tentacles into tiny, hair-like slivers.

"Why so angry?" he mocked, going towards the prone figure lying on the ground.  "There are a million more where she came from, as you had said to Inuyasha."

The claws came for him again, barely missing the girl.  "Kukuku, almost hit your precious miko.  Or should I say, soon-to-be, **my **precious miko," he chuckled at his own joke.

Poison dripped from Sesshoumaru's long claws, his eyes flaring with an inferno of pure hate.

"No one takes what is Sesshoumaru's," he said acidly, his deep voice shaking the very air on which they stood.

"So he talks," Naraku said, smirking.

His fingers lengthened, turning razor sharp and pointed.  Miasma flowed freely from his fingertips, playing their way to Sesshoumaru.  The dog demon blocked out his olfactory senses completely.  Using his sight and hearing, he located the miscreant, Naraku.  He bit at the creature, forcing it back.  Then, he swiped with his claws, tearing apart his chest.  Since, he wasn't breathing, Sesshoumaru had a limited amount of time before his air ran out.  He would have to finish this as quickly as possible.  _That is, **if** I can finish him…_  He darkened at the thought.  Sesshoumaru slashed wildly at Naraku, missing terribly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, coughing from the poisonous mist that seemed to fill her being.  She did **not** feel well.  Her lungs filled with another gas, this one not the same as the one before.  It seemed to strengthen her, though with slightly negative energy.  She could feel her limbs trembling with power.  Looking around, she remembered her surroundings.  _Sesshoumaru!_  She looked above her, seeing a long canine body of white fur.  _Yup!  That's him!_  She could sense, which surprised her, that his strength was failing.

Sesshoumaru could sense the girl's conscious presence again.  Unsure if Naraku noticed it, he kept attacking as if nothing had happened.  He was running low on air.  Taking a small breath, he was immediately intoxicated with the poisonous gas.

"Kukuku, ran out of air?" Naraku asked, smirking.

The sharp fingers came for Sesshoumaru, digging deep into his shoulder.  He let out a howl of pain, tipping dangerously.  Naraku could, indeed, sense the girl's presence.  The fiend changed his form to look like that of Sesshoumaru in humanoid form.

"Kagome!" he called out, running over to her.

Kagome looked totally surprised, raising herself off the ground.  She looked in the direction Sesshoumaru was coming from.  _Strange…_  Kagome looked to her right, seeing the fallen dog.  _I thought that…_

"Kagome!  Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," she answered, watching him warily.

He saw her wary look.  "What?  Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"No," she answered, indicating the REAL Sesshoumaru, "but if you're Sesshoumaru, who's he?"

"Naraku changed his form," Naraku answered curtly, gathering her up in his arms.

"Why?" she asked firmly, pushing away from his grasp.  _I have to look for something that tells me he's the real Sesshoumaru.  I just have this feeling that this isn't him._  She scanned his face, two red stripes grazed each cheek.  A crescent moon adorned his forehead.  He was wearing what he wore at school.  _The necklace!_  She looked to his neck, but she was sitting at an angle where she couldn't see his lower neck.  _Have to work around that.  If he **is **Naraku, I'll know what to do._  The thought of what she had to do disgusted her, but she knew that Naraku wanted Kikyou.  She was the closest he could get.  He had knelt down on the invisible floor next to her.  Kagome leaned in close to him, tilting his chin up with her fingers.  A split second before their lips touched, she glanced down to his neck.  Nothing was there, absolutely nothing.

Kagome carried out her plan, deepening the disgusting kiss.  She could feel his arms on her back, holding her intimately.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slid one down to the center of his back.  Energy gathered silently in the palm of her hand, going unnoticed by the fake Sesshoumaru.  She pushed it into him, ramming her hand through his back.  Clawed hands grasped Naraku's neck as he changed back into his humanoid form, too weak to keep the disguise.

"How did you know?" he rasped, black blood flowing freely from his chest.

"Sesshoumaru is my best friend," she answered harshly before tearing up his throat. 

The body disintegrated from the void, leaving only dust to answer his disappearance.  They were immediately transported back to the place where they had left.  The garden seemed tranquil as the light receded from the sky.  It seemed that no time had passed since they had left.  The 'real' Sesshoumaru had turned back into a human, also too weak to keep the demon form.  Kagome walked silently over to him, examining the hands that had been clawed a few seconds ago.  The gas that had powered her, that had filled her lungs, had disappeared.  _Better make use of the power before it ebbs away completely._  She gathered the bleeding Sesshoumaru in her arms and leapt off, jumping from roof to roof lightly and silently.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Sesshoumaru was vaguely aware of the bandage wrapped around his shoulder as he began to open his eyes.  He could feel a cool hand against his forehead, the scent of cherry blossoms, spring breezes, and waterfalls greeting his senses.  Looking up through his blurry vision, he saw something black, long, and silky falling near his shoulder.  _Naraku…_  His thinking was somewhat slowed, too.  Groaning slightly, he lifted a tired hand to his forehead, placing it on top of the cool hand already there.  _Kagome?_  Blinking, his vision cleared, and he was able to discern the blue-gray eyes looking down with concern at him.

"You've been out for a while," she said softly, brushing her hand against his striped cheek.

He moaned.  The bandaged shoulder screamed with pain when he moved it.

"Don't move," Kagome said sternly, holding down his uninjured shoulder, "It'll open up your wounds."

Sesshoumaru's lips moved, but no sound came out.  Kagome started to get nervous.  "You didn't lose your voice, did you?"

He shook his head, his neck muscles tightening as they moved, portraying his obvious soreness.  For the first time, he noticed that he was lying in Kagome's bed, the sheets pulled over him, and he had no shirt on.  _Well, that would be necessary for a bandage now, wouldn't it?_  Finally, he found his voice.

"What happened?" he rasped, his voice hoarse.

"Mmm, you need some water," Kagome answered, quickly bustling out of the room.

When she came back, she held a pitcher of water and a glass.  Pouring the water into the glass, she used one arm to raise him off the bed, supporting him, and the other to hold the glass to his lips.  Reluctantly, he drank it, feeling slightly ashamed that a human was helping him.  The fact that it was Kagome relieved him somewhat, knowing she would be the only one to see him ever weakened.  He drowned the glass quickly, and Kagome poured him another one, propping him up against the pillows at the headboard.  As she filled another glass, Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers and uninjured arm.  _The girl must have defeated Naraku by herself.  She has more power than I thought.  Either that, or Naraku let us go, which he has no reason to do._  Kagome, again, lifted the glass to his lips, letting him take small sips at a time.  When he had finished that glass, his voice had come back full strength.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Mmm, are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, then.  You tell me your part of the story, first."

"Very well.  To be direct, you were knocked out with miasma that didn't harm youkai, then I got angry and transformed.  After that, I tried attacking Naraku but succeeded in only tearing up his tentacles and ripping apart his chest.  Then, my air ran out because I had been holding it, due to the miasma he was releasing.  So, I was knocked out.  That was right after you regained consciousness."

"Mmm," she said, thinking.  _Yeah, now that he mentions it, Naraku's chest was bleeding profusely in Sesshoumaru's form._  "Okay.  I'll tell you the rest.  After you were knocked out, Naraku turned into you.  He had come over to me and acted like you, saying that you were defeated and all.  Somehow, I knew it wasn't you, so I looked for any signs of his real form.  It was a good transformation, really.  He had dressed like you, too.  Except for one detail," she said, bringing her hand to his neck and fingering the Yang pendant, "he forgot the necklaces."  She also indicated the prayer beads, which she had not yet removed.  "So, I before that, I couldn't see his neck, so I had to," she coughed slightly, "kiss him."

Kagome saw an unknown emotion flicker across Sesshoumaru's eyes before continuing.  "Well, in the duration of the kiss, I rammed my hand through his back, and somehow, my hands were clawed when I tore his head off."  She saw him smile slightly when she said the last part.  "And then, you were knocked out for a day.  Lucky for us, yesterday was Friday.  So, we don't have school today!" she chirped.

Sesshoumaru's mouth opened slightly in surprise.  "A whole day?" he questioned.

"Mmm!  It's not so bad.  The gas that weakened you, powered me!" she exclaimed, "My powers are gone, now, but I was by your side the whole time!"

His cheeks tinted a little at the comment.

"Hmm, have you healed fully, yet?" she mused to herself, unwrapping the bandage from his shoulder.

The cloth dropped to the ground, revealing his smooth, flawless skin, untouched, it seemed, by blood.

"Mmm!  You heal fast!" she chirped, tossing the bandage away.  "Must be handy."

"Yes, very," he replied.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" she mused, bringing her hands around his neck.

Sesshoumaru raised a confused brow at her.  "Get rid of…"

Untying the prayer beads, she brought them in front of him.  "These!"

He stared at the enchanted necklace for a while, forgetting that he had it on in the first place.  Then, he looked at Kagome, questioning her action with his golden eyes.

"Mmm…I never used them anyways after the first week.  I never get mad at you, either.  What's the point in wearing them?" she reasoned.

"I guess you are right," he sighed, fingering the silver chain still around his neck.

Kagome flashed a bright smile at him.  "I always am!"

"Sure you are," he mocked, waving a hand in the air to dispel her comment.

"Oh!  You don't think so?" she said, jumping onto the bed, on top of his legs.

"Maybe I don't," he said, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Oh?" she said, leaning in so she was nose-to-nose with him.

"Yeah," he replied, pushing her back with his head.

"That's how you wanna play it, huh?" she asked, pushing back.

"So what if it is?" he replied, intertwining his fingers with hers, then pushing her arms back.

"Do you answer everything with questions?" she asked, annoyed.

"Maybe I do it to annoy you," he said.

"For what reason?" she taunted, pinning him against the headboard.

"It's fun!" he shot back, pushing her down against the soft mattress.

"Really?" she mused, flipping him onto his back, pinning **him **down to the mattress.

"Of course!  You always react so violently," he replied, flipping her over.

They teetered on the edge of the bed.  Kagome smirked, tossing him over the edge and pinning him down to the floor.  "And that's fun?" she taunted.

"Quite," he replied, pulling her down and tossing her beside him.  Then, he sat on top of her back, locking her arms behind her.  "Give up?"

"Hmph!" she huffed, her face into the soft carpet of the floor, "That's a new move."

"Mmm, like it?"

"Not particularly," she said, voice muffled by the soft, plushy, fabric on the ground.

"Hmm, didn't think so," he said, releasing her.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Awww," Kagome called as she got up from the ground, dusting herself off, "did Sesshie get hurt?"

"Where did you get **that** nickname from?" he asked irritably.

"I made it up!" she chirped, "Do you like it?"

"No," he answered bluntly, still rubbing his head.

"Awww," she pouted, "Now you've hurt my feelings."

"Aren't I sad?" he said mockingly.

"Don't be cruel, Fluffy-chan," Kagome said pointedly.

"I was always cruel," he replied monotonously.

"You shouldn't be," she said, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the hairbrush.

She sat behind Sesshoumaru, brushing out his hair.  "Where shall we go today?" she asked, separating the longs strands.

"Shouldn't we study?" he asked, "We have our finals in a couple weeks."

"Mmm!" she pouted, whipping his hair slightly, "I don't want to!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Such a child…"

"What was that?" she said, yanking on half the braid she had made.

"I said you are a wonderful person to be around," he mocked.

"That's what I thought," she said, smirking.

Kagome continued to braid his hair.  "You know," she said after a while, "if I keep braiding your hair everyday, your hair will get really wavy."

"So?"

"You'll look even more like a girl," she said, smiling smugly.

"Don't even start," he warned, closing his eyes to calm down.

"Oh, but it would be fun!  I hardly spend any time with my other friends now that you're here!  I've got to have some fun!" she pouted, tying his hair with a gold ribbon.

"Don't you think you have enough fun?" he asked, eyes still closed.  "You drag me out shopping with you almost every day."

"Oh, pleeeeeeease!" she begged, hanging over his shoulders, her face next to his.

"You.  Are.  Not.  Putting.  Makeup.  On.  My.  Face." He said slowly.

"Pretty pleeeeeeeaaassseee?" she begged, an arm snaking around his neck.

"No," he was totally composed…before she started hanging all over him.

"Why not?" she asked seductively, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Because," he answered, starting to get a little nervous.

"That's not good enough," Kagome whispered in his ear.

Her breath tickled his ear, creating a strong urge to give in to her antics.  "No," he said, stubbornly refusing.

"Why?" she repeated, massaging his shoulder softly with the arm snaked around his neck.

"Damn it, girl!" he said, trying to pry her off of him.

"Such language," she gently scolded, stroking his cheek.  "No reason to use such nasty words."

"Stop.  It." He was losing his cool.

"Why should I?" she questioned, fingering his bangs.

"I'll kill you," he replied coolly.

"I don't think you will," she answered, nuzzling his neck.

He shivered slightly under her touch.  "Isn't your mother home?"

She had noticed his shivering.  "No, everyone's out.  It's the weekend, you know.  Are you cold?"  The top half of his body was still not clothed.  "Mmm, I see."  She wrapped her arms around him, still behind him.  "Better?" she whispered in his ear.

"Fine!" he exploded.  "Just STOP it!"

"Deal!" she chirped happily, releasing him from her grasp.

He immediately missed the warmth she emitted, but of course, he didn't show it.  Also, he regretted having let her play with his face.  She dragged him into the bathroom, taking out the many makeup accessories that she possessed.  _The things I do to keep her happy…_  He sighed, closing his eyes so she could outline them with a strange-looking pencil.

"How much are you going to put on?" he asked, sighing.

"I'm going to do your eyes, that's it!" she reassured, coating his eyelids in a powdery substance.

"Maybe you're not so different from other mortal girls…"

"I know you don't think that," Kagome said, twisting off the cap to her mascara.  "Open your eyes so I can put this on," she commanded.

He silently submitted to her words, glancing past her at the large mirror in the bathroom.  His jaw almost dropped to the ground.  _I…can't…believe…this._

"What did you do to me?!" he screamed as he stared at his reflection.

"I made you look like a girl!" she said happily, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It washes off, right?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah," she said slowly, examining his made-up eyes.  _He really does look like a woman._  She watched, smiling, as he washed his face in the water, scrubbing at the eye shadow.  _Good thing I put on the easy-remove kind._

Once he had gotten it all off, he turned to Kagome.  "You…" he said with an edge.  "You…"

Kagome looked back at him calmly.  "I…what?"

"Never mind," he said, his temper not leaving him.  _This girl is really working my nerves._  "I'm going to take a shower.  Get out."

"As you wish, Fluffy," she said, smirking.

His temper rose a notch before slamming the bathroom door.  "I love you, too!" Kagome yelled mockingly.

"I'm sure!" he yelled back hotly.

So, their relationship continued to develop as best friends until the end of high school.  We now fast forward to graduation day, three years later.  Both were named valedictorians, and both chose not to speak at the ceremonies.  The stage was lavishly decorated with carnations and chrysanthemums, flocked with flower garlands.  Red silk curtains stood at the sides of a wooden stage in an outdoor auditorium.  Spring was just beginning to show itself, pink blossoms of cherries started to form on the branches of sakura trees.  Lush green grass was growing back after the dormant winter months.  The sun shone its warmth down onto the graduates, seeing them off to college.

Kagome wore a white graduation gown sitting next to Sesshoumaru, in dark green one.  She nervously played with the diploma in her hands as well as the framed certificate, certifying that she had been a valedictorian.  Sesshoumaru was much more composed, masked in a face of indifference as neither gave ear to the master of ceremonies.  They sat dully through the rest of the ceremony as the names of a thousand or so students were called to receive their honors.  Once done, Kagome's friends ran up to her and Sesshoumaru in a flurry.  He stood monotonously as her friends congratulated them both.

"Congratulations!" one shouted.

"We're finally on our own!" another said.

"Off to college!"

"Let's go celebrate!"

Kagome heard the last one.  "Sorry, guys.  I have to go home and celebrate with my family," she said.

The girls started to turn to Sesshoumaru.  "Him, too," Kagome cut in.  They turned back to Kagome with sad eyes, each remembering their own family celebrations.

"Are you guys official, now?" Machiko asked quietly.  She had also been proclaimed one of the valedictorians.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, mouth agape.

"You and Sesshoumaru-san," she said.  Machiko was always direct and to the point.  She was one of the friends that Sesshoumaru had approved of, not that his approval mattered to Kagome.

"Uhhh, no.  We were always just best friends!" Kagome said happily.  "Why?  Are you aiming to take him yourself?" she asked slyly.

"EH?!  No!" her friend replied.

"Don't hide it, Machiko!" Akane chirped.

The two girls, along with the rest of the group walked off to their families.

"Have fun!" Tsuya called.

"You, too!" Kagome called back.

Soon after, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were driving home.  Kagome was in the driver's seat, Sesshoumaru in the passenger's.  He rested his chin on his hand, gazing out the window.  Riding in cars wasn't cup of tea.

"Oh, come on," Kagome cheered, "You're supposed to be happy!  We've graduated!"

Sesshoumaru had gone in and out of high school, scoring hundred percents in every class since freshman year.  Kagome had done her best to keep up with him, staying in ninety-five percent and above.  She struggled a little in math, but he helped her as much he could without breaking his pride.

"Yes, graduated," he replied absently.

They both had taken off the rented gowns and were now in normal attire.  Really, they did have a family celebration, which Sesshoumaru felt awkward about going to, since he wasn't really part of the family.  Even though they had accepted him, he had never really quite accepted himself into the simple family.  He had, however, started to treat Kagome as almost a sister, yet something more.

"What's wrong, Sesshou?" she asked, concerned, as she turned the corner.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Come on, Sesshou.  I've lived with you for four years.  I know when something's not right."

"It's…nothing," he repeated, sitting back into the leather seat and running his hand through his long, white hair.  Kagome had cut it when it had grown too far beyond his waist.  It was still long, falling to his waist.  She never cut anymore than what was needed.  Kagome knew he liked his long hair.

"Tell me," she said firmly.

"What am I supposed to do, now?" he asked dully, staring out the window.  "I don't really want to pursue anything."

"Homesick, huh?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, this is my home, now," he replied.

"Oh, I get it now," she said, stealing a glance at him, "You're afraid to be alone."

He remained silent, giving a definite confirmation to her words.

"Don't worry!" she chirped.  "I'll stay with you in college!"

"And afterwards?" he questioned.

She looked at him in amazement.  "You can't expect me to stay with you for the rest of my life, do you?"

Sesshoumaru winced, bringing back the depressing thought of Kagome's short life.  Other than that, he made no response to her words.

"Well, we'll see.  Don't worry about that right now!" she exclaimed, parking the car on the driveway.  "Be happy!  Worry about college later.  We'll celebrate now!"

Kagome took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the metallic blue convertible she had gotten as a gift from her family for her high grades.  It was more like a gift for both her and Sesshoumaru, who could also drive.  He didn't like to but was quite an excellent driver.  He preferred Kagome to drive.  Getting out of the car, he walked over to Kagome, and they strolled up to the house together.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

The rest of the family had come to the graduation ceremonies and left before Kagome and Sesshoumaru to go home and prepare the special feast to celebrate the two graduates.  A number of foods were set on the table, all Japanese delicacies.  When the two friends, came home, they were greeted by the excited family members and the heaping table of cuisines.  Ms. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations," she said, a tear slipping down her eye as she pulled away.  "You, too," she added, hugging Sesshoumaru, who stiffened slightly when here arms wrapped around him.  He looked to Kagome, very confused.  She just smiled at him.

"Uhhh, thank you," he said as she pulled away.

"Don't worry about it," she mused, smiling, "You're part of the family."

He returned her gesture, flashing a small smile.  Then, he felt a slap on his back.

"Yes, indeed!" Gramps chuckled, "Since you're marrying Kagome!  Part of the family, indeed!  You better"

"GRAMPS!  STOPPIT!" she screamed, standing in front of Sesshoumaru and placing her hands over his ears before she scolded her grandfather.  "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

After her fit of screaming, she removed her hands, stomping over to her place at the table.  Sesshoumaru sighed, following after her.  His place was next to Kagome, across from Souta.  Gramps and Ms. Higurashi sat at the heads of the table.  Kagome picked up her chopsticks.  Everyone else followed suit.

"Itadakimasu!" they said together before digging in.

The food was exquisite.  Kagome complimented her mother a million times after they had eaten and were washing the dishes.

"It's no trouble, dear.  After all, it's one of your last home-cooked meals before college," her mother said, smiling.

Later, after the dishes had been washed, and the table had been cleaned, they sat in the living room.  Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on the floor while Gramps, Ms. Higurashi, and Souta sat on the couch.  They were going to be given their graduation gifts.  First was Souta.  The family had decided to give them both the same gifts, so as not to show favoritism of one or the other.  So, the gifts themselves had to be general, not too girly or boyish.  Having as little money as Souta did, as a junior high student, he had a little bit of trouble in choosing their gifts.  Eventually, though, he came up with the right one.

"Here!" he said, smiling and placing a thin box in their hands.  "Don't open them until you give each other your gifts!"

They both nodded.  "Thank you!" Kagome chirped.

"Arigatoo," Sesshoumaru said.

"You're welcome!" he said to both.

"And now, my gift!" Gramps said excitedly.

Kagome sighed.  "If it's the same kind of gift you gave me on my sixteenth birthday, don't give it to me at all."

"Don't worry!  This time, I picked out useful gifts!" he said, smiling as he placed a plain white box in their hands, his eyes twinkling.  "Don't open them until you open Souta's."

"Thank you," they both said slowly.

"Well, I guess that means mine is next," Ms. Higurashi chimed.  "You might as well open it with Souta's and Gramps'."

She dangled a door key in her fingers.  "Your gifts are inside Kagome's room.  I hope you like them," she said, smiling brightly.  "Now, you might as well go up to the room to look at your presents!"

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled happily, scrambling to her feet and dashing up the stairs.  "Come on, Sess!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her antics, picking up the boxes and starting to go after her.  He turned back to the family sitting on the couch.

"You really didn't have to do this," he said.

"Oh, it's no problem!  Don't worry about it!  You're part of the family!" Ms. Higurashi assured, smiling.

He gave one of his real smiles.  "Thank you," he said, leaping up the tall staircase.

Maybe out of habit, maybe out of absentmindedness, Sesshoumaru stood ten seconds at the door before opening it.  The first thing he saw was Kagome jumping up and down besides the bed.

"Kagome, what are you"

He froze.  On the bed were two laptops, one black, the other a silver color.  This, he guessed, was Ms. Higurashi's gift.  Kagome turned to him.

"Isn't my mom the best?" she squealed, both hands on her cheeks.

"Mmm," he answered, still staring at the extravagant gift he had been given.  "Which one's yours?"

"I don't know," she said, turning a little mellower.  "Maybe we should open them to see?"

Without waiting for his answer, she opened up the silver laptop.  The screen turned blue, flashing the word 'welcome' in the center.  Then, it turned to the normal desktop.  The wallpaper of the desktop read 'Sesshoumaru' in fancy gold lettering against a blue-gray background.

"I guess this one's yours!" she said, running around to the other side of the bed and opening the black laptop.  Sesshoumaru followed her, looking at the screen of her laptop.  The name 'Kagome' was spelled out in blue-gray against a gold background.  "Yup!  This one's mine!" she squealed, making his ears ring somewhat.  "Let's open our other presents!"

He nodded mutely, deciding to open the one from Kagome's grandfather, first.  Pulling up the lid of the box, he saw a small cell phone in foam packaging, along with an instruction manual, and an adapter.  Yet again, he was left wordless, silently awed that this family would treat him like this.  
  


"Good!" he heard Kagome say, holding up a silver phone, "Gramps got something useful, for a change.  What color's yours, Sesshou?"

She walked over to him, on the other side of the bed, pulling the phone out of its snug place in the Styrofoam.  "Gold!  It suits you!" she chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.  By now, Sesshoumaru was used to this treatment, so he didn't feel nervous or anything.  "How about the gift from Souta?" she mused, taking the thin wrapped box from its place on the bed.  Sesshoumaru opened his at the same time.  Kagome still hung over him, her head resting on his shoulder as she reached in front of him to unwrap her gift.  They held them up to compare.

It was simple.  Kagome held a picture of Sesshoumaru and her, both smiling at each other, a sunset evident in the background.  It was held inside a unique gold photo frame.  The edge was made up of smaller frames, in which a number of other photos of her and Sesshoumaru in the sun were placed.  In other words, it was a frame made up of tiny frames.  All in all, the casing held around thirteen photos, one large one framed by smaller ones.  Sesshoumaru held something very similar to Kagome's gift.  It had the same kind of unique framing, but all his pictures were of them together during night.  This, by far, must have been the best gift.  They both thought so.

"How did he get these pictures?" Kagome mused.

"I'm not sure.  I never saw him around," Sesshoumaru replied, "They're very nice."

"Quite," Kagome agreed.  "Okay!" she chirped, "Now my gift to you!"

Kagome got off his shoulders and grabbed her purse, which she had thrown down earlier, off the bed.  She drew out a long box and held it out to him.  "Hope you like it!"

He took it, putting a hand in the jacket he was wearing and pulled out two velvety boxes, tossing them over to her.  "You, too," he said monotonously.

"Nani?" she questioned, catching them both.  "You got me two?!  Not fair!  Now, I have to get you another one!" she teased, jumping on him again.

"Whatever," he replied, opening the box he had received from her.

Inside was laid a silver watch.  It was beautiful craftsmanship.  He slipped it on immediately, fitting perfectly on his wrist.

(A/N: I'm not good at describing watches so…yeah.)

"Like it?" Kagome questioned eagerly.

"Love it," he replied, "Open yours."

She brought her arms out in front of him, since she was still hanging on his shoulders, and slowly opened one of the two small boxes.  Kagome gasped softly when she saw the blue-gray gem in a halo of sterling silver, hanging loosely from a silver, water-like chain.  She picked it up carefully, as if it were made of glass, and let it hang loosely from her fingers.

"Like it?" he asked, nudging her cheek with his.  She didn't respond.  He nudged her again.  "Are you awake?" he asked playfully.

"It's…beautiful," she whispered finally, still staring at it.

"Why don't you put it on instead of just having a staring contest with it?" he said, smirking.

"Fine," she said, moving off his shoulders again.  She slipped it behind her neck, clasping it in place.  It was light and soft, seeming not to be there at all.  "How does it look?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Fine," he answered, waving his hand.  "Open the other one."

"Such enthusiasm you exert, Fluffy-chan," she said sarcastically.

"I know, tons, isn't it?" he shot back.

"Mmmhmm," she said, sitting down beside him on the floor of her bedroom.

Kagome quickly opened the other box, careful not to show too much of her surprise.  Very elegant earrings were placed carefully into the soft velvet of the small box.  They were small, silver, hoops with three, small, blue-gray gems set into them at different interval.  One was set in the middle, one at the front, and another at the back.

"Matching earrings for the necklace?" she said, smiling.

He nodded, "Like them?"

Kagome turned to him with a glamorous smile.  "Love them," she answered, launching into his lap.  She wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce, strangling hug.  "Thank you, Sess-chan!"

The poor youkai tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  She released her hold, realizing sheepishly that he couldn't breathe so well.

"Ehehe," she laughed nervously, "gomen, gomen."

"It's okay," he said, breathing heavily.

After his breathing steadied, he smiled at her.  A rare, glorious smile touched his lips, making any tenseness in Kagome fleetingly leave her being.  She smiled back, bringing her arms around him in a less murderous hug.

"We've graduated," she said softly.

"Yes," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, "we have."

For once in his life, Sesshoumaru was truly happy, in the arms of someone who cared for him.  No one in his life had ever held him like she did.  No one in his life ever held him at all.  After being born, his mother, remembered vaguely, loved him very much, showing affection that no youkai, female or male, would ever show for his or her child.  Then, when he reached his adolescence, he was to be trained to be a warrior, cold and emotionless.  Soon after, his mother had died under the claws of a cat youkai.  From that day on, Sesshoumaru put up his emotional barriers, showing no affection or any other emotion towards anyone or anything.  Now, with this girl, this human girl, he could open his heart again.  She showed him love, caring, and compassion.  He was sure, absolutely positive that he could learn to love again, like he loved his okaa-san.

A single tear escaped the confines of his eyes, running the length of his face as he held Kagome tightly, not wanting her to escape.

"Sesshou?" Kagome called tentatively, loosening her hold on him a little.

A quiet sob escaped his lips.  Kagome gasped as he held her more tightly.

"What's wrong, Sesshou?" she whispered, realizing he was crying.

He remained silent, except for the occasional sob, and held her tighter.  She relaxed, stroking his hair.

"What's wrong?" she repeated more firmly, trying to pull away gently.

Sesshoumaru did not loosen his grip, instead pulled her further into his embrace.  Kagome gave up, silently stroking his silky hair until he quieted.  When he finally settled down and loosened his hold on her, she pulled back, a hand on each side of his face to make him look at her.  She used her thumbs to gently wipe away the tracks of tears glistening on his face.  _He cried…_

"What is it?" she asked gently, bringing him into her embrace.

"It's nothing," he said, resting his head on her shoulder and folding his arms around her.  _Why did I cry?  That was pathetic._

"I've never heard or seen you cry," she said firmly, "You wouldn't start doing it for no reason."

He chuckled softly.  "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am," she answered, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.  "What's wrong?  Or would you rather not tell me?" she asked, pulling away.

"Hmm, maybe I'll tell you some other time," he replied, tugging his hair away from her finger.

"Don't make me beg you," Kagome warned, sliding off his lap.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, "I'm used to the treatment by now."

"Really?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes.  Why would I lie?" he snapped.

"To avoid losing," she answered calmly, looking him dead in the eye.

"What?!" he choked.

"You heard me," she snapped.

"Hey!  I can accept defeat!" he pouted.

"Sure you can," she said sarcastically.

"Of course I can!" he supported.

"You sure you want me to beg you?  If you just told me, you would save yourself the trouble of taking a blow to your pride."

"Like I said, my pride is unbreakable."

"You're sure?" she mused.

"Positive," he answered.

"Okay," she answered in a defeated tone, shrugging her shoulders.  "You're gonna regret that."

"Feh," was his reply, closing his eyes to emphasize his point.

He could feel her coming closer to him.  When he opened his eyes, blue-gray orbs were staring back at him.  He jumped a little in surprise.

"I think I'll use the annoyance tactic," she mused, her finger to his nose.

Sesshoumaru groaned.  "Never mind, I think I'll just tell you."

Kagome smiled brightly, plopping down on the edge of the bed.  "Good!"

Sesshoumaru moved next to her, lying down on the soft mattress.  Kagome hesitated before placing herself next to him.  She patiently waited for him to start saying whatever it was that made him weep.  Though she was dying to know, she kept quiet, knowing he would start talking when he wanted.

"I was happy," he stated simply.

"Really?" she questioned excitedly, "Why?"

He sighed.  "Then, I would have to tell you my whole history, basically, my life story."

"I don't mind.  I've been wanting to know that for a while, anyways," she said, shrugging.

"Okay.  It'll probably keep us up half the night," he warned, eying the clock, which read 11:30 PM.

"It's okay!" she chirped, turning her face to him.

"You're sure?" he asked, turning his face to her.

"Umm, yeah," she said, grabbing both the pillows on her bed and tossing one to him.

"Okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome returned to her place next to him with the pillow, fluffing it up and then laying her head on the soft cushion.  Sesshoumaru did the same and then started the story of his youth.  He told her about his mother, how she loved him with all her heart, and how she died.  Kagome's eyes shone with admiration at the part about his mother, smiling softly.  Then, he proceeded to the part about his youkai training, how he had no one after his mother died, his father being too busy with his new mate to care about him.  His story ended after telling her about the death of his father and how Jaken came to be his loyal servant.  Sesshoumaru looked to his audience, trying to read her expression.  Darkness enveloped, weaving a spell of silence upon the two adults.  He looked to the luminous numbers on the digital clock; they read 1:30 AM.  Turning back to Kagome, he saw her face was a jumble of emotions.  Pain and sympathy were etched into her expressive eyes, dancing with sorrow and happiness.

"That's so sad," she finally said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry I made you tell me."

Slightly surprised she hugged him, it took a while before he responded, encircling her in his arms.  "It's okay," he assured, nuzzling his nose in her fragrant hair, "I'm happy, now."

"I'm glad," she said, pulling away slowly, "Don't you think we should go to sleep, now?"

He didn't let her leave, holding her firmly.  "Yes, but don't go," he pleaded, his voice laced with sorrow.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head sadly.  "You know what my mom and grandfather would think."

"Let them think what they want," he replied, holding her close, "I promise I won't try anything."

"I know you wouldn't, but"

"Please?  Just until I fall asleep?" he begged, rubbing his face in her hair.

"Fine," she submitted, "But only until you fall asleep."

"Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"Mmm," she answered, running her fingers through the silvery hair that fell down his shoulder.

They were positioned so that Kagome was lower than Sesshoumaru, his chin right above her head.  Soon, Kagome could feel his breathing even out into a sleep pattern.  Carefully, she moved his arms off her and started to move away from him.  When she reached the edge of the bed, she turned and placed her feet on the ground, rising off the bed.  Sesshoumaru's hand shot out, catching her wrist.  She gasped, being pulled down to the edge of the bed so that she sat there.

"I'm not asleep, yet," he said, eyes still closed.  A playful tone was weaved into his voice.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, jerking her wrist away, "That scared me!"

"I apologize," he said, smiling.

"Hmph," she huffed, turning away with crossed arms.

"Don't be difficult," he warned, opening his golden eyes.

She rose to leave, but was caught by the wrist again.  This time, she was pulled down onto the bed next to him.  "You said you would stay."

"Maybe I changed my mind."  
  


"Mmm, breaking a promise?"

"I didn't promise."

"You gave your word."

"I suppose."

"Good, then you'll stay," he finalized, his fingers intertwining with hers.

"I," she paused, not able to think of a reason to leave.

"You'll stay," he said for her, closing his eyes.

She sighed, defeated.  "You won't fall asleep anytime soon, will you?"

"Mmm, maybe I will, maybe I won't, but I'll probably wake up every time you move," he intoned, nuzzling his nose in her hair again.

She sighed again.  "You better not try anything."  
  


"I gave you my word."

"Mmm," she said, snuggling into him.

"Going to sleep here?" he questioned, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Mmm," she answered, rubbing her face in the soft, silk shirt he wore.

The smile broke through, though Kagome could not see it.  He let go of her fingers and folded his arms around her.  Not much later, he could feel her body relax totally in his arms, notifying him of her dormant form.  He also relaxed and then, he, too, let the waves of sleep wash over him.  _I'm happy with Kagome._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Kagome gazed out the window of the train as it rolled away from the station, leaving her mother, grandfather, and little brother to wave frantically at her.  She smiled at the odd scene, giving a small wave as the train rolled off to the center of Tokyo.  Turning to the person beside her, she smiled.

"Good thing we were accepted by the same college, huh?" she mused to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah," he answered dully, his elbow on the armrest and head resting on his hand.

"Such enthusiasm," she said, smirking.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Not really," he replied, turning to face her.

"I am!" she chirped, fingering the blue gem she had been given, "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," he repeated, a totally bored expression on his face.

"Some fun you are to talk to," she snapped.

"I know, aren't I?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked, looking around the empty train car.

"I don't know.  What do you want to do?"

"Umm, how about a game of cards?" she asked.

"Sure, why not."

So, they played cards, had a staring contest, and read until they reached downtown Tokyo.  From the station there, they hailed a taxi and rode to an apartment complex on campus.  They were rooming together due to Sesshoumaru's incessant begging.  Previously, they had called and rented an apartment.  It was one of the more expensive ones, another gift they received from the Higurashi family.  Riding an elevator up to their floor, they went down the line of rooms until they saw a door with the letter C next to it.  Kagome took out the key she was given and unlocked the door, turning the knob and pushing it open.  Wooded floors and a short hallway met their eyes.  Sesshoumaru went in first, then Kagome.  The hallway opened up to a living room on the left side, a fireplace opposite them was the only thing in the room.  _Have to buy furniture._  Plain white walls covered the whole apartment.  On their right, a doorway opened up to a kitchen with white linoleum.  It was quite spacious, with granite countertops and white painted cabinets.  The wall on the right side disappeared as the kitchen ended, opening up to a dining room, also empty.  Then, a wide hallway led to three doors, one on the right, one on the left, and another straight ahead.  After exploring a second, they figured that the two on the sides were their bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom, and the one straight ahead was the office/ library, which was lined on a whole wall with a long, tall bookshelf.

"It's nice," Sesshoumaru finally said, dumping his stuff in the left room.

"Yeah, it is," Kagome agreed, dumping hers in the right.

The rooms were identical, so it didn't matter who got which one.  Kagome's was behind the dining room, and Sesshoumaru's behind the living room.  They both had windows with similar view, so it was fair.  Gramps and Ms. Higurashi would be paying the first six months' rent, then Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have to pay for the rest.  So, they both had to find jobs.  Right now, they would take advantage of their credit cards.

They had come here a month before school started, hoping they could get jobs before the onset of school.  Kagome looked around her room, a twin-sized bed was against the wall in the center.  Windows flecked it on both sides, long, white, almost transparent, silk curtains framing them.  The whole apartment, excluding the kitchen, had hardwood floors.  On her right, a door to the bathroom was opened to present white linoleum flooring, identical to the kitchen's, and a clean bath/ shower.  Of course, we can't forget the toilet, towel rack, and marble sink atop a clean set of white cabinets.  Over which, hung a mirror, framed by a golden-colored metal.  Sesshoumaru's room was exactly identical to Kagome's, except that his curtains and bed sheets were black.

"Let's go furniture shopping, Sess-chan!" Kagome called happily from her room.

"Whatever you want," he said dully.

She slung her backpack-like purse over her shoulder and dragged him out of the apartment complex.  Hailing a taxi, they got in and went off to the nearest furniture store Kagome could think of.

*          *          *

Five hours later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood side-by-side, looking over the rooms.  They had bought a LOT of stuff.  Silently, Kagome wondered how she was going to pay for their credit card bills.  She had paid for the stuff for the kitchen: a microwave, silverware, and a LOT of food.  Also, she paid for the living room accessories, including, but not limited to, a couch, a standing lamp, entertainment center, everything that goes into an entertainment center, and a coffee table.  Sesshoumaru paid for everything in the two bedrooms and the study.  Both paid half of the bill for the dining room set.  Kagome had found that Sesshoumaru had excellent taste in interior decorating.  Even though the themes were all black and white, he made everything look great!

"Maybe you should go into interior decorating, Sesshou," Kagome suggested.

"Maybe," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"How are we going to actually pay for all this?" Kagome questioned sheepishly.

"Work," he answered, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following him.

"Making dinner," he said simply, tossing a few things onto the counter.

"Really?"

"Of course, it's eight, already.  Could you make some rice?"

"Uh, sure."

Kagome walked over to the pantry and measured out enough rice for them both.  Not mentioned before, but Sesshoumaru had a knack for cooking.  He could whip up delicious meals in seconds.  Kagome listened while sizzling sounds met her ears.  Other than that and the sound of water running, the apartment was completely silent.  She smiled.  _Who would've thought, five years ago, that I would end up like this, living with Sesshoumaru on friendly terms?  Fate has a sense of humor._  She giggled a bit, Sesshoumaru turning at the sound.

"What's so funny?" he asked, watching her back as he still stirred the contents in the frying pan.

"Oh," she said dismissively, "I just thought about living here with you."

"What about it?" he asked, turning back to the frying pan.

"Well, five years ago," she started, running her fingers through the moist grains of rice, sloshing a bit in the water, "It would have been quite funny.  Even more so that you do as I say, whenever I say."

"Mmm.  I would have thought it quite funny if I thought about it back then, too," he said, then paused, pondering, "I, actually, would have thought it very disgusting."

"I suppose," she said, emptying the container of the water and refilling it to put into the rice cooker she had bought.

"Mmm," he answered, emptying the contents of his pan into a plate.  "Twenty-five more minutes to get something together, huh?"

Kagome nodded, glancing over at the rice cooker.  "I'm sure you can pull it off easily," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Easily," he agreed, turning to her, "What would you like?"

"You care?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes," he answered dejectedly, reluctantly swallowing his pride.

The next thing he knew, he was in Kagome's embrace.  "I'm glad you do!" she chirped, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  "That's very sweet of you!"

A slight blush colored his cheeks as she removed herself from him.

"Mmm," she mused, "It seems that you're a very shy person."

He didn't answer, turning back to the stove and mumbling, "What do you want to eat?"

"Why don't you look at me when you're talking to me?" she said teasingly.

"Fine," he mumbled, turning to look at her, "What would you like to eat?"

Surprisingly, she gasped, and took a step back.  "Sesshoumaru…"

"What?" he asked, concerned.  "What's wrong?"

"Go look in a mirror.  Maybe I'm seeing things…"

Raising a confused brow at her, he walked into the bathroom in his room, turning on the light to see his reflection.  He, too, gasped.  Touching his cheek, he wondered what had happened.  _Where are my stripes?  Where's the crescent moon?  I can't believe this!_  He ran his finger over his flawless skin.  There was nothing there, no stripes, no crescent moon.  Looking closer, he found that his eyes were still gold.  _That's a good sign._  He held his hand in front of him.  The claws there were not as sharp as they used to be but looked like they could still slice a human being in half.  Trying to make the poison appear, he concentrated on his claws.  Nothing came out.  So, he had lost his poison.  Turning sideways a little, he could see that his ears were still slightly pointed, yet not as rounded as a human's.  He bared his teeth, sharp fangs still glittering white reflected back through the mirror.  Sniffing, he found that his sense of smell had gone unaffected.

  
Kagome walked into the bathroom, leaning on the frame of the doorway.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

He turned to her, smiling.  "I'm turning human, little by little," he replied.

"And you're happy about that?" she asked incredulously.

"Not particularly," he answered.

"Will you still have gold eyes and silver hair?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, running his hand through his hair, "I think their natural for me."

"Why are you turning human?" she wondered, walking over to touch his cheek, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Because I haven't used my powers for a long time," he answered matter-of-factly, "Maybe because I've been in a human environment for so long."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not really," he said, "The only human that I'm constantly around is you."

"And you don't mind that?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Mmm!" she said, her arms encircling his neck, "That's why you're my best friend!"

"I'm sure," he replied, prying her off of him.  "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything!" she chirped, skipping back to the kitchen.  "You've got fifteen minutes to make something!"

"Mmm," he mused, walking back to the kitchen, "Anything?"

"Anything edible," she said, grabbing two plates and scurrying off to the dining room.

"Almost everything is edible," he reasoned as she came back for the chopsticks.

"I don't care, whatever you want to cook!" she said, placing the chopsticks down and coming back for napkins.

"Some help you are," he mocked.

"I know, aren't I?" she mused, grabbing two glasses from a cabinet.  "What would you like to drink?"

"Anything," he replied, smirking.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Fine.  Umm, just water, I guess."

"Okay," she said, filling his glass.

Dinner proceeded wonderfully.  Everything he made was delicious.

(A/N: I don't know any Japanese foods…except sushi!  So, everything they eat will be Chinese, or Italian, or American.)

A variety of dishes had been laid out, not too many of course, maybe two or three.  While they ate, Kagome chattered on and on about something.  Sesshoumaru nodded occasionally, only giving half an ear to what she was saying.  He absently chewed and swallowed his food.

After dinner, they cleaned up the table, dumping everything into the dishwasher, which was complementary with the apartment so they didn't have to buy it.  Upon finishing that task, they walked aimlessly around their apartment, wondering what they should do.  Now, it was 9:30 pm.  Most of the stores were closed, now.  After walking around for a while, they both sat down on the living room couch, staring out the windows.

"Now what?" Kagome asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Now who's the one who bores easily?" he teased.

"Shut up," she commanded, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey!  You're going to knock down the furniture!" he complained, flipping her over.

"So?  I'm bored," she said, fighting against her pinned-down arms, "You could fix it later, anyways."

"If I don't turn completely human," he reasoned, exerting more force on her arms.

"Aiiiiyyy!  You're going to ram me through the floor!" she screamed, still fighting against her arms.

"So?  I could fix that, too," he said.

"Oooooo, you…"

"Are a wonderful friend to me," he finished for her.

She sighed, "Yes, you are," she said dejectedly.

"I thought so," he agreed, getting off of her.  "What is it you wish to do?"

She thought for a moment, pushing herself off the ground.  "Let's go swimming!" she shouted, raising a finger triumphantly in the air.

A large sweat drop appeared behind Sesshoumaru's head.  Kagome eyes turned into dots, and she laughed nervously.  "Like I said," she offered, coughing and placing her arms at her side, "let's go swimming."

He nodded mutely, going off to his room to get his swimming gear.  Kagome went to her room to do the same.  Five minutes later, both came out with a backpack on their, could you guess, backs.  Kagome grabbed her keys off the hook near the door, and then, she, along with Sesshoumaru, went on their way to walk to the school grounds, where they had a large swimming pool.

On the sidewalk, they walked side-by-side, Kagome latching onto Sesshoumaru's arm.  He turned to her, smirking.  "What's the matter?  Scared of the dark?"

"No," she said defensively, "Of rapists, thankyouverymuch."

"Ahhhh," he answered, tensing slightly.

Lucky for Kagome, the apartment they were renting was very close to the campus.  However, that didn't stop a gang from coming up on them.  Six or seven men came up, all wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans.  Also, all of them wore a red ribbon around their head.  One of them came forward, yanking Kagome away from Sesshoumaru.  The light of a street lamp illuminated his face, showing a black dragon tattoo on his left cheek.  She remained calm and totally composed.

"Hey, babe," he called, pulling her close to him, "You shouldn't be out alone at this hour."

"I'm not alone," she said, staring straight into his eyes.

"Nah, you're not.  You're with me, now," he said, his arm snaking around her waist.

"You shouldn't touch women without their consent," Sesshoumaru said icily from behind him.

"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" the stranger mocked, still holding Kagome.

"He's right," she agreed, giving him a swift kick in the side and backing away.

The stranger held his side, clenching his teeth tightly.  "B*tch!" he yelled at her, running towards her.

She dodged easily, moving towards Sesshoumaru.  They started walking away, but the stranger didn't give up.  "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, pointing at them.  The two didn't stop walking, not even showing that they had even heard him.  He started to get angry.  "Get them!" he snarled to his gang members.  The members quickly obeyed, running after them.  Sesshoumaru stopped walking, turning to Kagome.

"Should I?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Don't hurt them too badly," she answered.

"As you wish," he said, turning around to face the oncoming miscreants.

Two came at him at once; he disposed of both of them, kicking them into the concrete wall, efficiently knocking them out.  Another rushed in, holding a steel pipe.  Sesshoumaru dodged the first blow, and then backhanded him into the street light, also knocking that one out.  The gang leader with the tattoo watched in amazement, still holding his throbbing side.  Another two of the group came at once while another came from behind him.  He didn't sense the one behind him, occupied with the two that faced him.  Breaking one's arm and throwing him into the other, he was about to relax when a steel pipe connected with his head.  It seemed like time froze, but the pipe had no effect on him, therefore, he did not move from his spot.  The person holding the pipe gasped, removing the dangerous object from his head.  Sesshoumaru turned around immediately and kicked him in the side into the tall building standing by their side.  That done, he turned to the gang leader.

"Is that the best you can offer?" he said, smirking and coming toward him.

"No," he said nervously, "I'm sorry!  I didn't know she was yours!  I swear!  Just don't hurt me!"

"Such a coward," Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head and coming closer.

"No!  Don't touch me!" he warned, backing away and tripping, trembling with fear.

"Should I?" he asked, turning to Kagome, who was leaning against the wall and watching, eyes sparking.

"Knock him out, that's all," she said mercilessly.

"As you wish," he said, appearing in front of the offender and kicking him into the wall.

"Nice job," Kagome said, walking over the sidewalk strewn with bodies, "You didn't kill any of them did you?"

"No, I don't think so," he said, relaxing his muscles.  _That felt good._

"Good!" she chirped, hooking her arm through his and leaning on him.  "Let's go, then!"

"Whatever you say," he agreed.

Kagome looked up at him, then gasped, brushing his cheek lightly with her fingers.  "Your stripes are back," she said, surprised.

He shrugged his shoulders.  "That would be reasonable.  I did fight, after all," he said.

"I guess."

When they reached the pool building, Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome, walking in after her.  A large Olympic-sized pool greeted their eyes, the water catching and reflecting the little light given, creating a greenish glow around the room.  Both went to change into their bathing suits, both of which were black, and then came back out to enjoy a nice dip in the water.  They draped their towels over the railing near the deserted pool.  Before they had come, they had braided each other's hair so that it wouldn't get tangled too much in the chlorine-treated water.  Kagome had been surprised that Sesshoumaru knew how to braid, especially since he was a man, but then, considering how they would wear hair back in the feudal era, it didn't seem so impossible.  She jumped in the pool first, diving into the deep end.  When she came back up, she motioned for Sesshoumaru to come in, too.

"Come on!  Get it!  Water's fine!" she called, splashing some water at him.

"Feh," he replied, walking in, arms crossed.

Kagome saw him fall into the depths and swim back up, appearing beside her.  The water was extremely clear, allowing her to see all the way to the bottom.

"This is a really nice pool," she commented.

"I guess," he agreed, uncertain since he had never been in a pool before.  "How come you never took me swimming before?"

"I didn't feel like it.  I didn't think you would like it, anyways, since there are usually so many people around a pool."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, diving into the water and coming back up.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," she observed, also diving in and out.

"It's nice, I suppose," he said.

Kagome dove into the water below him and pulled on his ankles.  He slid down into the water, a murderous expression on his face.  She quickly turned and started to swim the other way, but her ankles were caught, so she couldn't get away.  Looking back, she saw a superior smirk on Sesshoumaru's face as she tried to kick free of his grasp but to no avail.  She was beginning to run out of air, so she propelled herself upwards with her arms, breaking the surface of the water.  Before being pulled down again, she was able to take a few deep breaths and swallow some air.  Kagome glared at her captor, twisting so that her ankles fell out of his grasp.  Quickly diving downwards, she turned and propelled herself back up, so that she was behind him.  Yanking on his hair, she pulled him up, emerging from the water.

"Owwww," he whined, tugging on his hair, "let go!"

"That was mean," she said, yanking on his hair again.

He whimpered, immediately making her release the braided white hair in her hands.  "Sorry," she muttered, diving into the water again.

Soon after, they both got out, tired of swimming.  Both grabbed their towels and walked into the locker rooms.  Ten minutes later, both came out, dressed and ready.

"Let's go home!" Kagome said, latching onto his arm.

"You know, you have to get rid of that habit someday," he said pointedly, opening the door for her.

"Why?" she asked, attaching herself to his arm again.

"Because," he answered simply.

"Because what?" she asked.

"Because I said so," he answered, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't like me around you?" she asked, hurt.

"Maybe I don't," he said teasingly.

"I know you love me," she said, leaning into him.

"Of course I do," he said.

"Of course," she mused, "That's why we're best friends."

"Mmmhmm," he answered, pulling her closer to him.  "We always will be."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

****

"The weather today looks dreary!  A high of eighty-three degrees and ninety-five percent chance of a thunder storm!"

Kagome started at the sound of her digital alarm, falling out of her bed.  Sesshoumaru had switched their covers so that she had a white cover and black flat sheets, while he had a black comforter and white flat sheets.  It was quite a nice arrangement.  Her legs were tangled in her sheets and half her body hung off the bed.  Unfortunately, it was the half with her head.  She groaned, trying to remove herself from the tangle of sheets.  Looking up at the clock, she found it was 9:30 am.

"Why do I want to wake up so early?" she asked herself, tumbling onto the wooden floor.

"It was your idea to go and tour the university, today," a smooth voice said from the doorway.

She brushed her tangled hair out of her face, yawning and pushing the covers off of her.  "I see you're up early."

"And you're up late."

"Don't push me, Sesshou," she warned, standing and dumping the covers back onto her bed.  "You're not supposed to come into my room without knocking."

"I've never knocked before," he said, shrugging.

"You should start," she snapped, smoothing out her covers.

"Why?"

"It's rude to come in unannounced."

"So, you should be able to sense me coming," he reasoned.

"Maybe I should start locking my door," she mused.

"I would probably break it down, then."

"Okay, get to the point, Sesshou.  Why did you come into my room?"

"I was expressing concern, for I heard a thump from this room," he answered with mock sincerity.

"Ha.  Ha."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"So that's why you came."

"Why else?" he asked, smirking.

"Feh.  Anything, whatever you want," she answered.  _Oh great.  Now, I'm picking up on the dumb word._

"Alright," he said, shrugging, "Twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" she chirped, pushing him out of her room, "Now go and get breakfast ready!"

She shut the door and quickly locked it.  Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head.  _Why do I put myself through this?_  He ventured to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal for 'her eminence.'  Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, the girl rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  Quickly stripping off her nightclothes, she stepped into the hot rain.  The searing water relaxed her and also woke her fully.  After washing, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.  Seizing another one, she bundle her hair up in it and sauntered into her walk-in closet.  Kagome quickly chose her outfit and dried herself off, slipping the outfit on.  She looked herself over in the full-length mirror.  A white short-sleeved dress shirt was slipped on over a light blue tank top, which fell a little below the waistline of the black shorts she adorned.  On top of that, she had two necklaces on, the one she had bought herself with the Yin symbol dangling from a silver chain and the one Sesshoumaru had given her as a graduation present.  To match, the two silver earrings she had been given hung from her earlobes.  She let down her hair and went to blow dry it.  After which, she brushed it out, making it shine and glisten in the morning sun streaming through her windows.

"Perfect," she said, looking herself over in her mirror.

Kagome opened her door, coming face-to-face with Sesshoumaru.  "Well, you didn't break down the door," she said, smiling brightly.

He shrugged to answer her, walking back to the dining room, where breakfast was waiting.  She followed after him, closing the door behind her.  Even though she was still several feet away from the table, she could already smell the aroma of food wafting through the short hallway.

"Smells good," she complimented, taking her seat across from him.

"Hmm," he answered, picking up his fork and knife, "Itadakimasu."

Kagome looked to him, a bit surprised as he started to eat.  He felt her eyes on him.  "Yes?"

"I didn't think you would say that," she said softly, blushing slightly, "Sorry.  Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence, chewing thoughtfully.  "What are we touring the school for?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"Run through our classes.  We have the same schedule, don't we?"

"Mmm.  You don't have to take all the same classes as me," he said softly.

"You requested it, so I obey!" she said happily.

"You don't have to do that," he reasoned.

"But you do whatever I say," she shot back.

"Because I want to," he answered.

"And I want to listen to what you say in return."

"Okay."

"Okay."

After finishing the meal and cleaning up, they went off to the school.  Kagome grabbed her purse and keys, and then, they were off.  Along the way, Kagome commented about the things in shop windows, saying things like 'let's go there after we tour the school' and 'look!  Isn't that cute?'  Sesshoumaru sighed, barely listening to what she had to say.

"What should we do after college, Kagome?" he interrupted, turning thoughtfully to her.

"I don't know.  I'm not sure what I want to be, yet," she answered, looking up at him.  "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know.  Probably anything that involves making lots of money," he said thoughtfully.

"Is that all you care about?"

"Hmm."

"Money?"

"You need money to survive," he reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess.  But, you should do something that you like to do," she suggested.

"There's nothing I won't do to survive.  I stayed with you, didn't I?" he joked.

"That's not a very nice comment to direct towards your best friend," she reprimanded, nudging him into the building beside them.

"Who says you're my best friend?" he asked, smirking.

"You, yourself," she answered, leaning on him.

"Hmm, I don't remember," he teased.

"Don't be cruel," she scolded.

"Feh," he said, turning his head away from her.

"Sesshou~" she whined, latching onto his arm.

"What?" he answered indifferently.

"Are you tired of being around me?" she asked, tugging slightly on his arm.

He didn't answer, not wanting to say yes nor no.

"Don't ignore me," she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru turned to her with his stoical mask, not expressing any emotion.  "Why not?"

"Don't," she begged, "I didn't do anything to make you, did I?"

If he was surprised by her implication, he didn't show it, face remaining neutral.  He didn't answer, looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did!" she said desperately, eyes shining with sorrow and regret.

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"You're not yourself," she said softly, opening the door to the first building for him.

"How do you know?" he asked, brushing past her.  "Maybe I wasn't myself this whole time."

"Sesshou~!" she called, catching up to him.  "Don't do this!  You said you were happy with me!"

"Maybe I lied."

"No, you didn't!  I know you didn't!" she said desperately.

Lucky for them, the whole corridor was empty.  Silence ensued between them, as Sesshoumaru could not think of anything to say.  He hadn't lied when he said he was happy.  But, he had lied when he said they would be best friends forever.  Silently, inside himself, he hoped for more.  He wanted for her to recognize him as more than a friend.  He wanted her to love him as she had loved Inuyasha, his sad excuse of a half-brother.  _If I can't have her, I have to push her away.  So, she can't hurt me in any way.  Love is a weakness, a weakness known widely by humans but recognized as a strength.  Demons don't love.  Demons are emotionless.  I am a demon.  I don't love.  I am emotionless._  He kept his emotions at bay.  Over the last couple of days, he had begun to realize the strange feelings swirling inside his being.  He had begun to recognize that he loved Kagome dearly, that if anything hurt her, he would kill it, make it suffer.  

Now, he began to fear the warm emotion called love.  It had torn his mother apart.  The only thing he hadn't told Kagome was that his mother had loved his otou-san very much.  It was when he brought a human female home that she had wandered off into the claws of the cat youkai.  He had followed, knowing the emotional stress his beloved okaa-san had been through, and had been there in time to kill the cat before it struck the final blow.  Alas, his mother had lost too much blood from the battle, weary from stress.  From then on, as far as he was concerned, love was something more destructive than the claws of all the youkai combined.  He had been able to keep his distance from the emotion in the feudal era for a long time.  But then, Rin came into his life, and the emotion was re-introduced to him.  Now that he was with Kagome, it came back at full strength, warming his being.  _I won't hurt her.  I won't love her.  I'll stay away from now on…_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

Kagome looked up to her best friend, waiting what he would say.  She searched his eyes, the looking glass into his soul.  They were tortured, emotions flickering across them nonstop.  He seemed to be in a reverie, his eyes seemed to be looking far away, into the cosmos.  Snapping out of it, he calmly strode past her, as if nothing had happened.

"Why are you doing this?  Yesterday, you were fine being with me!  What's wrong, Sess-chan?" she pleaded, eyes shining with tears.

Hearing the name pained him.  She treated him so well, like one of her kin.  He paused in his steps before continuing on, an icy expression plastered as his mask.  _Don't cry.  Please.  Don't cry._

Kagome fell to her knees, a broken expression on her face.  "Don't leave, Sesshou," she pleaded softly, tears streaming down her pale face, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

His heart clenched as the smell of tears broke into his senses.  _Now, I'm the one hurting her._  Turning around, he walked back to her slowly.  She watched him through blurry eyes, regret consuming her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when he kneeled in front of her.

"You didn't do anything," he said monotonously.

"Why, then?" she questioned, looking up at him with a tear-streaked face.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked gently, letting his emotional mask fall.

"Because my best friend just walked away from me, and I didn't know why," she answered, more tears running down her cheeks.

"And crying will make him come back?" he asked, holding her face in his hands and wiping the tears away.

"It obviously did," she said, smiling weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling back.

"I'm not letting him leave," she assured, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

The move almost knocked him off balance.  Hesitantly, he responded, encircling his arms around her waist.  _If I leave, I hurt her and myself.  If I don't, I will probably still hurt myself._  _Oh well, I'll stay._  He felt her rub her face in his hair, making him smile slightly.  Pulling back, he kissed her gently on the cheek, making her blush heavily.

"It seems you're quite shy, as well," he mused, smiling.

He stood, pulling her up with him.  "Let's continue our tour, shall we?"

She nodded, hooking her arm through his and leaning into him.  "Let's."

They walked down through the corridors, walking in and out of a few select classrooms.  Traveling to another building, they ran through the rest of their classes.  They even looked through the cafeteria, seeing if the food there was worth eating.  Deciding it wasn't, they started on their way home.  The two were walking through the building, Kagome chattering about a profane ad on the wall and Sesshoumaru nodding a few times, adding some comments in occasionally.  Then, someone came running around the corner at an alarming speed.  He collided with Kagome, his long, jet-black hair falling over his shoulder onto her.  Groaning, he quickly, pushed himself off her, mumbling apologies nonstop.  She angrily glared at him.

"Hey!  Why don't you slow down?!" she yelled at him.  

She heard a mumbled 'sorry' before he turned away from her, starting to run down the hall again.  Kagome caught his hair, tugging on it to make him stop.  "What were you doing?!" she yelled.

Angry amber eyes turned to glare at her.  "Leave me be," he said angrily.  For some reason, unknown to him, the girl he had run into gasped, taking a step away from him.  His expression softened a little.  "Are you okay?"

The girl had backed into a boy standing behind her.  He took hold of her, also staring at him.  They both looked like they had seen a ghost.  He was about to ask what was wrong when they both said something simultaneously.

"Inuyasha?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

The Inuyasha look-alike blinked, confused.  "Wha-"

The girl hugged him fiercely, saying, "Inuyasha!  You came back!  How did you find me?"

He looked to the man who had been holding her, searching for some sign of what to do.  The man stared bitterly at him, glaring daggers.  Finally, he pried the girl off of him, dusting himself off.  "I don't know whom you are talking about," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.  He wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and dark, snug-fitting jeans.  "You shouldn't do that on impulse," he scolded.

The girl looked shocked.  She came up to his face, examining him more closely.  "The resemblance is amazing," she commented to the male.

"He **has to be Inuyasha," the man reasoned.**

"He doesn't recognize me, Sesshou," she replied back to him, "He doesn't seem to recognize you, either."

"I don't recognize either of you," he snorted, turning away and closing his eyes.

The man sniffed the air before him.  "He smells like him," he stated calmly.

"Hey!  What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"Don't bother.  He has an excellent sense of smell," the girl said to him, smiling brightly.  "Do you?"

"Have a great sense of smell?  Yeah, something I was born with," he answered turning back to her.

He quickly looked over her.  She looked faintly familiar, very pretty.  Somewhere in the near-distant reaches of his mind, he had seen those eyes before.  Sniffing the air around him, he found he could smell her.  She smelled sweet and calm.  _Where did that come from?_  Deep within the reaches of his soul, he felt something for this girl, but he couldn't remember what it was.  It was like hate but also deep love.  He couldn't make up his mind.  The girl yelled sharply at him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked absently.

"Do you recognize me faintly?" she asked hopefully.

"Very faintly," he said, causing a frown to appear on the man's lips.

"What about him?" she asked, gesturing toward her companion.

Inuyasha look-alike studied the man.  His features were angelic, something someone would call beautiful and not cute, as girls put it.  The way he carried himself showed he was superior to others.  Looking into his eyes, he triggered something inside him.  Deep hate and admiration shone like a beacon inside him.  He, involuntarily, gave out a feral growl.  Immediately, he was pinned to the wall by the man.  His speed was incredible, he didn't even see him coming.  The girl laid a hand on the man's shoulder, and he released him, letting him slide down the wall.

"Sorry," the man muttered, "natural reflex."

"It's okay," he answered, "I didn't mean to, umm, growl."

"It seems like he's Inuyasha's reincarnation," the girl reasoned.  "There's no reason for us to bother him."

The strange girl turned away, hooking her arm through the man's.  They started to walk away, but instinct told Inuyasha's reincarnation to stop the girl.  For some odd reason, he didn't want to see the girl walking away from him.  It tortured his body and soul deeply.

"What's your name?" he asked, catching the girl's wrist.

The man turned before the girl did, releasing a canine growl.  The girl nudged him slightly, telling him not to worry.  She turned and smiled at the reincarnation.

"My name's Kagome.  Higurashi Kagome," she replied, then indicated her masculine friend, "This is Sesshoumaru.  What's your name?"

"Atasuke," he answered, "I have no last name.  But, people call me Yasha."

She smiled politely, making his breath catch a little.  He liked to see her smile.  "Nice to meet you, Atasuke Yasha.  Do you go to school here?"

"Yeah, I was just looking around.  Sorry I ran into you.  I just like to run," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright," she said kindly, "Well, see you around!"

"Yeah, see ya'," he answered.

She smiled again before turning and leaving with her friend.  Atasuke felt a pang of jealousy seeing Sesshoumaru with Kagome.  _Where'd that come from?_  He mentally kicked himself for falling for a girl at first sight.  _It's never happened before.  In fact, no girl has ever been attractive to me._  Silently, he promised himself he would run into her again sometime.  Then, after staring a few seconds at her retreating form, he ran again, towards the next class on his list, history of Japan-the Sengoku Jidai.

Sesshoumaru waited until Atasuke was out of sight and stopped staring at them before talking to Kagome.

"Why would Inuyasha have a reincarnation?" he asked acidly.

"I really don't know.  Why would you care, Sesshou?" she replied.

"I don't like him," he said, clenching his fist at his side.

"Calm down, Sesshou," she said gently, leaning into him.  "Why are you so worried?  We don't have to worry about him."

_Yes, we do.  He might take you away from me._  "Worried?  I'm not worried.  I just don't like him," he assured.

"I know when you're worried.  Five years have taught me some things," she said, looking up and brushing some stray hairs from his face.

"Really?  And what would I be worried about?" he asked, turning his face to her.

"You really wouldn't want me to say it out loud," she reasoned, looking straight ahead again.

"Go ahead.  You're probably wrong," he assured both her and himself.

"Okay.  You're afraid that I'll fall in love with him and forget my friendship with you," she guessed, turning to him.

With the totally surprised expression on his face, she guessed she was right.  "Don't worry," she reassured, caressing his face, "First, he doesn't even know me.  Second, he wouldn't even care.  Third, I won't even try.  And fourth, I would never forget you."

His mouth hung open in surprise.  "I…I…" he stammered, not knowing what to say.

Both had stopped walking, Kagome was expectantly watching him.  "You…"

"I…" he paused, looking out the glass windows of the long sunlit corridor, "don't know what to say," he finally said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him down a little.  "Say you'll be my boyfriend."

If Sesshoumaru had been any more shocked, he would have fainted.  "You…" he was at a loss for words, today.

"Love me?  Yes," she said for him, her lips connecting with his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.  Sesshoumaru's hair slid over his shoulder and onto hers, creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world.  When the kiss ended, they both pulled back slowly.  Kagome opened her eyes, smiling up at him.  He watched her warily, gauging her reaction.  _She liked it???_

"I've always wanted to do that," she said, a heart-melting smile directed towards him.

"So have I," he said, smiling back.

She looked a little surprised.  "I thought you said 'a kiss is just a kiss'."

"Maybe I was lying," he said, folding her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"Didn't seem like you were," she said, sighing contentedly against his chest.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he explained, nuzzling his nose in her soft, silky hair.

"Mmm, so that means you consent to being my boyfriend?" she suggested.

"Mmm," he answered.

"This scene is getting a little to mushy," Kagome said, wrinkling her nose.

"I agree wholeheartedly," he said, breaking the embrace.

"Totally," she said, continuing to walk, hooking her arm through his.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they continued on their way home.  Through the bushes outside the window, Atasuke growled.  He dashed away from the scene, face twisted in disgust.  "Looks like I have competition."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen 

Kagome drifted around the night sky, flying upon the golden stardust.  Mist cloaked her, making her seem like a heavenly goddess.  Her long, raven-black hair flowed behind her in a curtain of silk ribbons.  A crescent moon beamed down its light on her, highlighting her pale skin.  She smiled down at him, extending her hands to him.  Sesshoumaru smiled, extending his hands to take hers.  Before he could even touch her, someone came behind her, flying as she did.  Sesshoumaru gasped, retracting his hands.  The person pulled her back, laughing mockingly.  Kagome didn't seem to care, also retracting her hands from him.  The stranger holding her smiled, the moonlight finally showing his features.  Inuyasha's face looked down at Sesshoumaru, smirking.  He growled at Inuyasha, jumping up and clawing at him.  The claws did not make contact, and Sesshoumaru started falling through the sky.  Kagome made no move to help him, idly lingering in Inuyasha's arms.  Inuyasha laughed manically, his hair changing to a raven-black color and mingling with Kagome's.  His garb changed to that of modern people.  "Atasuke," Sesshoumaru gasped before falling to his demise.  Everything was dark, he couldn't see anything but himself.  He could feel himself being shaken by an unknown force.  Not wanting to see what it was, he shut his eyes tight, tears squeezing out of his eyes.  A sharp slap stung across his face.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called, sharply slapping him.

His eyes snapped open.  _It was a dream._  He could feel something wet falling down his face.  Bringing his hand up, he felt his forehead.  _No, not sweat._  Sitting up, he found he was in his bed, Kagome standing at the edge and watching him curiously.  His cheek stung.  Slowly, he brought a hand up to it.

"Sorry," Kagome said sheepishly, "You were clawing at your sheets, and you wouldn't wake up when I shook you."

_So, that's what it was._  He shivered slightly, recalling the dreamscape.  Looking over to his clock, he found it was 10:00 AM.  His sheets were torn apart and so was part of his pillow, which was thrown onto the floor.

"Why are you crying, Sesshou?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Crying?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she said, bringing a finger to his face and drawing away a tear.

"Oh, hehehe," he said, laughing nervously, "It was nothing.  I was dreaming about my mother," he lied.

"Oh, are you okay, then?" she asked gently.

"Uhhuh, sure," he lied again.

Sesshoumaru felt terrible, lying to Kagome, but he didn't want her to worry about him.  It was just a dream, anyways.

"Where're you going?" he asked, looking over her clothed form.

"Grocery shopping," she replied, shifting her purse on her shoulders.  "You okay alone?"

"Yeah, sure," he assured, dismissing his dream of Atasuke.  "Have fun," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I will," she said wryly, "Anything in particular you want?"

"No," he said, getting out of bed, "Just don't talk to that Atasuke Yasha."

"Why?" she asked, smirking, "Worried about me?"

"Just don't," he admonished.

"Don't worry," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He firmly grasped her hands, not allowing her to leave.  "Don't let him get to you, okay?" he pleaded.

"How can I put this so you understand it?" she mused, going nose-to-nose with him.  "Let's say this, since you understand demon terms so much better."

Her breath tickled his skin, making him fight back the urge to kiss her.  He patiently waited for what she was to say.

"In demon terms, you would say that I belong to you, now," she explained, kissing him deeply.

He released her hands, instead wrapping his arms around her waist.  He was a sucker for her kisses.

"Understand?" she asked gently, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Mmm," he said, eyes closed, putting his forehead against hers.

"Good," she chirped, kissing his nose.

She pulled away from his embrace and placed a finger on his nose.  "I'll be back soon!"  Then, she was out the door, leaving Sesshoumaru to stand in the middle of his bedroom.  _I belong to you, now._  Her words echoed in his head.  He smiled, walking into his bathroom.  _If she says so, then I'll trust her._  He turned on the shower water, thinking blissfully that he didn't have to live alone in sadness anymore.  With Kagome, in this world, he would finally find happiness.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen 

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, gazing absently at the items in shop windows.  _Who would have thought, five years ago, that I'd fall in love with Inuyasha's half-brother?  _She smiled softly, eyes glistening happily as she reflected over the happy life she had been fated with.  _And that he would fall in love, too…Sesshoumaru, in love…such a ridiculous idea back then, with Inuyasha.  _Her thoughts turned to the hanyou whom she had been thrown together with, just to collect Shikon shards.  Then, her time with him seemed more cherished each day, relishing the fact that she could be so near him so often.  Kagome had expressed her feelings to him, unfortunately, coming out with no feelings returned.  _I guess he did show, in some ways, that he cared for me…but I was always second to someone else._  Her gentle smile turned to a bittersweet one.  _All for the best, now._  Reflecting upon all the events since the well had been, somehow, magically sealed, she found herself dwelling on the day before this.  _Inuyasha has a reincarnation, Atasuke._  Her expression changed to quiet thoughtfulness.  _He seems nice, but Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to go near him._  A sweet smile graced her lips.  _He's worried about losing me, already.  It seems like he wants to protect me, like Inuyasha did.  Or perhaps, _she thought, _he's worried about the emotional damage it'll do to him._  Several other reasons for her prohibition of going near the modern reincarnation crossed her mind.  So deep was she in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was about to walk into someone.  She bumped into the animate object, gasping softly as she did.

Stepping back and bowing deeply she muttered an apology, "Sumimasen, sumimasen."

"It's okay, Kagome," the stranger said, a surprised tone to his voice.

For a split second, she had thought it was Inuyasha.  _No, he's not here.  _"Oh, Atasuke!" she said, straightening up, "I didn't know it was you.  Well, sorry!  I have to get going, now!"

The girl quickly turned to leave, not wanting his scent on her.  _Sesshoumaru would be livid if he found his scent on me._  Atasuke caught her wrist, smiling charmingly at her.  "What's the hurry?"

He hadn't planned this meeting, but he had to take every opportunity to steal her away from Sesshoumaru.  _God, why do I want this so badly?  I've never been attracted to any woman before._  The girl whose wrist he held firmly in his hand turned to him, caught off guard by his smile.  _Inuyasha never smiled directly at me…maybe smirked, but he never actually smiled._  She smiled back, "I have to go grocery shopping and get back home quickly."

"What's the rush?" he asked leisurely, releasing her wrist, assured that she would not try to escape.

"I have to go home to…" she coughed, giving her time to think of a way around this, "help my mother with a party.  She has some people from work coming to a party at home," she lied, straight-faced.

"You're going home from here?  Do you live close?" he asked, seeing a kink in the story.

_Damn, he's smart.  _"Yeah, not far from here," she said, smiling, "I just came downtown to buy some nice food."

"Oh," he said, eyes a little downcast, "maybe I can help you?"

"No, no, it's alright," she said, a fake smile plastered on.  _Wow.  Where did I learn to lie like that?  And a fake smile?  I must be taking on some of Sesshou's habits._

"Okay, then," he said defeatedly, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure!" she said, waving at him, "Bye!"

"Bye!" he said, waving his hand, also.  _I'll follow her._

Atasuke turned the corner the opposite way, then looked back around quickly to see where she was going.  He saw her retreating form round the next corner.  Moving swiftly and quietly, he pursued his prey, dodging around the bustling people.  Soon, she entered a store, and he waited silently outside, near another store.  The reincarnation hid behind the cover of the daily newspaper, his eyes barely able to discern anything above the edge of the newspaper.  He waited for about half an hour before she finally came out, carrying two plastic bags.  Her pace was somewhat hindered, but she seemed not care as she sauntered leisurely down the busy street.  Turning here and there, he found that she lived in an apartment.  Casually, she walked in and boarded the elevator.  He took care to wait until the elevator door closed until he went after her.  _Wait…now how am I going to find her?_  Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed the 'up' button.  Another elevator opened its doors, and he walked in, glancing over at the numbers at the side.  There seemed to be only ten floors.  _Well, there aren't too many.  _He picked a number, which was five, and let his fate blow to the winds.  Luck was on his side, for no one stopped his elevator in its ascent to the higher level.  _Hopefully, Kagome's was stopped a couple times.  _He exited on the fifth floor and pressed the 'up' button of the elevator Kagome had ridden.  The doors opened almost immediately, and he was met by the startled face of Kagome.

"What a coincidence!" he shouted happily, stepping into the elevator.  "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him in disbelief.  "You didn't follow me here, did you?"

"No!" he shouted jokingly, "I was visiting a friend on this floor, and now I need to go up to the tenth floor to visit another."

"Oh, okay," she said, pressing the ten button for him.

Atasuke saw that the seven button was lit up.  _She lives on the seventh floor._  He remained silent for the next two floors.  When she had exited, he quickly pressed the button for the eighth floor and was soon standing on the plush carpet of the luxury suites' floor.  He scrambled down the steps to the seventh floor, able to see the a lock of black hair swishing through a door.  Thought not knowing what it was, something told him to stay there, near the steps.  Somehow, he knew something was going to happen to make Kagome come out again.  _Perhaps she'll figure out she forgot something?  Or maybe, she'll go out shopping?  I don't know.  She'll come out, I know it._  So, with that, he waited silently at the foot of the steps.

Inside the apartment, Kagome greeted Sesshoumaru with a smile.  He eyed her warily, sensing something different about her aura.  Sniffing the air lightly, he inhaled her gentle scent.  It seemed normal, but something had tainted it slightly.  Focusing harder, he could finally make out the blemish.  _Atasuke's scent…_  He kept calm, not wanting her to know the silent fury bubbling inside him.

"Help me, will you?" Kagome called from the kitchen.

She was taking the stuff out of the bags, placing them in the refrigerator and in various cabinets.

"Anything happen along the way?" he asked wryly, helping her with the food.

"Heh," she laughed, "I ran into Atasuke."

Freezing momentarily, he studied her face.  She wasn't lying.  "Hmm, how?"

"I was thinking," she said, finishing and placing the plastic bags in a drawer, "And so, I didn't see him and ran into him."

"Mmm," he mused, "that was smart of you."

"Shut up," she joked, shoving him lightly in the shoulder.

"That's not very nice," he said, smiling and pinning her against the wall.

"I know, aren't I cruel?" she said sarcastically, throwing him off her.

"Very," he answered, "What happened with Atasuke?"

Kagome looked curiously at him.  "Nothing happened, Sesshou," she said, waving a hand in the air.

"I want to know," he said fiercely, a snarl playing at his lips.

"Calm down!" she said quickly, fearing his rising temper.

He had gotten rid of the notion to transform when angry, but now, it seemed like he might chance it.  She knelt by his side, taking his hand in hers.  "Nothing happened, I swear," she said quickly.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was happening to him.  He felt so jealous, yet Kagome promised and swore that nothing had happened.  _If nothing had happened, then why am I jealous?  _The dream he had earlier came back to him, the scenes replaying in his head.  _I will not lose Kagome!  _Anger was mounting inside him.  Everything that had happened over the last four years, all the anger that had not been vented was coming out now.  He could feel himself shaking in his dangerous fury.  He needed to vent his frustration on something, and Kagome was the only thing he could see.  Her concern-filled eyes looked down on him, unknowing of the rage burning inside his being.  Suddenly, Kagome changed.  Her features sharpened, her hair roughened.  Eyes turned amber and expression totally changed.

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru, confusion blanketing her features.  He looked dazed, as if he were hallucinating.  Something burned in his eyes.  Pure hate and utter loathing.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned, shaking him lightly.

What he saw now was Atasuke and Inuyasha, both laughing at him.  The form blinked from Kagome to Atasuke and back again.  Then, it stayed on the figure of Atasuke, his half brother's reincarnation.  Lifting his hand up at his side, he swung it at the face, unleashing the full force of his pent-up anger.

Kagome felt his hand contact with her cheek.  There was a sharp, stinging sensation making its way across her face.  She hit the wall from the impact, sliding down and holding her cheek in one hand.  Looking over to Sesshoumaru, she found him staring at her, eyes clearing.  A trickle of blood ran from the side of her lips, flowing down her chin and neck.  Shock took over her being, followed by fear, and then anger.

The form he had hit now turned into Kagome.  She was sitting against the wall, a hand held to her cheek, and she was…bleeding?  Sesshoumaru stared at his hand in disbelief, guilt flooding through him.  Looking back to Kagome, he found she was shocked, then afraid, then angry.  All of her expressions melted into sadness.  She looked pleadingly at him, as if demanding an explanation.  He gazed back, confusion fizzling through him.

"Kagome…I"

She stood up wordlessly, her hand still held to her cheek.  "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she interrupted.

The sound of his full name startled and hurt him.  She had always used the shorter nicknames affectionately when addressing him.  Now, she had used his full name in a stern voice.  He berated himself for letting his well-practiced control slip away.  "No…Kagome…I"

"Need to think," she finished for him, a tear slipping down her face.  "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so angry."

With that, she turned and left the apartment, standing silently outside the door for a while.  Atasuke, still sitting at the steps, looked up at the noise.  He blanched when he saw Kagome, a thin stream of blood trickling down her chin, hand held up to one cheek.  Quickly, he rose and went to her, concerned about her welfare.  She started, turning to him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, blaming him for her injury.

"I was visiting another friend here," he said, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"You seem to have many friends in this particular building, don't you?" she inquired, finally realizing he was lying.  "Why are you following me?"

"I…" he stammered, not sure of what to say.

"Stop it," she commanded harshly, brushing past him.

Tears were now flowing freely from her pained eyes.  She strode quickly to the stairs, starting to descend the metal steps.  Her wrist was caught by Atasuke, making her stumble slightly as she fell back into his arms.  She sobbed, trying to pull free of his grasp, but to no avail.  Giving up, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder.  He was caught off guard, but the scene felt strangely right to him.  His heart was beating wildly.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he quietly whispered soothing words in her ear.  She calmed down considerably until all that remained of her violent sobbing was sniffles.

Pulling back from him, she muttered an apology.  "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, pulling her back into his arms.

"Umm," she stuttered uncomfortably, struggling in his arms, "maybe I should get going."

"Where to?  It doesn't look like **your apartment is very safe," he said, pulling back and holding her face in his hands.**

"I'll…" she paused, looking away, "just walk around a bit."

"No, I've got a better idea," he said, smiling.  "Why don't you just come over to my place?"

She shifted nervously in his hold.  "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?  Sesshoumaru doesn't like me?" he asked, smirking.

"No, he doesn't," she said bluntly, pulling away completely.

Kagome ran down the steps, using her sleeve to wipe the blood off her mouth.  Atasuke quickly pursued, catching her in his arms again.

"Where are you going to go?  It's not safe for a girl to go out alone," he said, guiding her back up the steps to the elevator.

"I'll go anywhere I want," she said defiantly, fighting in his arms.

"Where, then?" he asked, gently shoving her into the elevator.

"I don't know," she answered quietly, stopping her struggles.

He quietly enjoyed her presence, loving the way she felt in his arms.  _It was a good thing I decided to wait at the steps._

"Why are you following me?" she asked, shifting so that she was more comfortable.

"Because, for some strange reason," he said slowly, "I wanted to be near you."

"Just like Inuyasha," she murmured, feeling more comfortable in his embrace.

"Tell me about Inuyasha," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"He was a lot like you," she said, enjoying the warmth he emitted.

"Mmm, was he?" he mused.

"Maybe not as sweet," she said, smiling softly.  _Why am I acting like this?  I'll have to go back to Sesshoumaru sometime.  Atasuke is so nice, though.  Maybe I should stay with him?  NO!  He's taking advantage of me…using me.  Realizing this, she pulled away from him, glaring back at him._

"Don't take advantage of me," she said hotly, stalking off through the lobby.

He looked confused, standing in the elevator, but he soon followed after her, catching her wrist.

"I'm not taking advantage of you," he said soothingly, cradling her in his arms.

"Seems like you are," she said coldly, turning away from his voice.

"Don't get me wrong," he said gently, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Stop," she said, pulling away from him.

"You didn't like Inuyasha?" he questioned, remembering how she had thrown her arms around him the first time they had met.

Her expression darkened slightly.  "None of your business," she spat, leaving the apartment complex.

"I'm his reincarnation.  Of course it's my business," he said calmly, following her down the sidewalks.

"Feh," she said, lifting her chin in the air slightly.  _Sesshoumaru's really rubbing off on me.  She saddened at the thought of him._

Sniffing, she walked faster, leaving Atasuke behind.  "Hey!" he shouted after her, running to catch up.

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

"What did you feel for Inuyasha?" he asked impatiently, walking alongside her.

"What did Inuyasha feel for me?" she asked back.

"I don't know, but what I feel certainly isn't cold hostility," he said softly.

She turned to him, surprised.  "You don't even know me, yet," she said.

"Somehow I do," he mused, thinking about her sweet scent and gentle aura.

"Where's your place?" she asked, turning to look straight ahead.

He smiled, pushing her around the corner.  "This way."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

Chapter Eighteen

Sesshoumaru sat miserably in his bed. _I can't believe I hit her._ He, again, mentally berated himself. _I wonder if she'll even come back, now?_ It had been two days since he last saw her. Already, he was beginning to think he would go crazy if he didn't see her soon. Ever since she had left him so he could 'think', he had been starving himself. Sleep wasn't such a nice thing, as nightmares would come to him often. The one about Atasuke was becoming more and more vivid in his mind. _I shouldn't have hit her._ Going over the even again in his mind, he remembered that he had thought he hit Atasuke. _I shouldn't have lost my cool._ Burying his head in his hands, he, again, scolded himself. _I am an awful youkai. She'll never come back._ He wallowed in self-pity and guilt, wanting to have Kagome's presence near him once again. The doorbell rang, startling him out of his daydream. Ignoring the high-pitched bell, he lie down, pulling the blanket over his head. It rang again, but he ignored it. _I wish Kagome would come back._ After ringing several more times, the visitor started knocking. No, it was not knocking; it was more like pounding on the door. Still, he ignored the incessant noise, drowning out everything. Then, a voice started to shout, the knocking ceased. Vaguely, the voice seemed familiar. Finally giving ear to the racket, he recognized Kagome's shouts.

"Sesshou! If you don't open the door, I'm going to leave!" she shouted angrily.

Opening his eyes, he pushed back the covers and walked to the door. "Why are you back?" he shouted through the door.

"Do you not want me back? I'll just go!" she replied calmly.

He opened the door, wondering if he was dreaming. But, there she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and glaring him down. "Why didn't you answer the door?" she asked angrily.

Totally shocked, he could find nothing to say. She acted as if nothing had happened. Still, she stared him down as he gazed at her in silence. "Aren't you going to let me into my own apartment?" she asked, smiling.

He still stood immobile. Staring at her face, he found that there was still a reddish tint to one of her cheeks. He reached out and slowly touched it, making her wince. She shied back away from him slightly, before she caught herself and remained still. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, bringing her into his arms. "I'm really sorry," he said.

Caught slightly by astonishment, she hesitated before encircling his waist with her arms. "It's okay," she soothed. Strangely, he felt a light thinner than when she had last hugged him. Pulling back, she examined him with concerned eyes. She gasped slightly as she saw his beaten form. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?" she asked, gazing intently into his dull, gold eyes.

He didn't answer, turning his head away. "You didn't eat, either?" she asked, surprised. When she received no answer, she pushed him gently into the apartment, closing the door with her foot behind her. "You can't do that, Sesshou!" she scolded, turning to go into the kitchen.

Jerking her wrist back, he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. When they broke contact, he folded his arms around her tightly. "Don't leave again," he pleaded, rubbing his face in her soft hair.

"Don't worry," she reassured, laying her head against his chest. "I won't. I told you already."

He released his hold, feeling a large burden being taken off his shoulders. Already, he was feeling much better. Lightly, he strolled back to his room to take a shower.

(A/N: Amazing how everything turns out all right, isn't it?)

Kagome shook her head humorously at his behavior, strolling into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Even though her cooking skills weren't as high class as Sesshoumaru's, they were still pretty good. She reached to turn the knob of the gas stove, but her fingers brushed the cabinet. Looking down, she realized she was thinking of Atasuke's apartment, where he had a gas stove. Here, they had an electric one, placed on the countertop. She thought back to her time with Atasuke.

* * *

"This way," Atasuke said, smiling slightly and pushing her around the corner.

"It isn't far, is it?" Kagome asked, looking behind her shoulder to him.

"Nope, you're standing right in front of the building," he replied, opening the door for her, "After you."

"Thank you," Kagome said, smiling brightly at him.

Suddenly, his face turned to that of Sesshoumaru's. Kagome looked away quickly, blinking to rid herself of her mind's tricks. When she turned back to him, he had a slightly confused look on his face, which was back to normal. Smiling again, she walked through the door into the apartment complex. Royal blue plush carpets greeted her feet, cushioning the sound of her and Atasuke's footsteps. He passed her, leading the way to an elevator. The building was a lot like her own, the design anyways. She probably could have found her way around. Her building had deep magenta carpeting and crème-colored walls, whereas the carpeting was blue and walls were a brilliant white shade, here. Atasuke tapped her lightly on her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes darting to her cheek and back to her eyes.

Kagome felt devastated, slightly angry, and confused, none of which were mentioned in her answer. "Sure," she said, "I'm fine."

"You know," he started carefully, entering the elevator, "He shouldn't hit you."

"Don't worry about it," she said wryly, feeling her temper rise a little.

"As you wish," he replied obediently, smiling.

__

As you wish. The words played in her mind as the elevator lifted up. An image of Sesshoumaru flashed across her mind. _He had said that once…_ She felt a tug on her wrist and blinked, looking into the face of Atasuke.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, gentle concern radiating from the golden orbs that were his eyes. "You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, fine," she said quickly, flashing a small smile at him. "Let's go."

"Yeah, sure," he said, brightening and pulling her out of the elevator.

Kagome followed him halfheartedly, her mind never straying from Sesshoumaru. Quickly, Atasuke unlocked the door to his apartment, holding the door open for her. "You comin'?" he asked.

"Mmm! Sure!" she said, laughing nervously and striding in.

__

Strange girl. Atasuke walked in after her and shut the door behind him. "What do you want to do?" he asked, throwing the keys in a bowl by the door.

"Nice place," she answered absently, looking around at the walls, decorated by a couple paintings. "Did you paint these?" she asked, turning to him.

"Umm," he said, placing a hand behind his head, "yeah, aren't very good, are they?"

"No!" Kagome assured hurriedly, "They're **very** good!"

She walked over to one of the said paintings. It depicted the beach, waves splashing against the sandy shore. A mountain stood proud in the background, shrouded by mists, as the setting sun's orange light reflected off the shimmering water. "It's beautiful," she complimented, running her fingers over the uneven surface. It really was beautiful. _Such a peaceful scene. _The words seemed to ring in her head. _Peaceful…like Sesshoumaru._ Kagome could have sworn she was going insane. Everything she did and thought about had to do with Sesshoumaru. She had even hallucinated in front of the apartment building. Shaking her head, as if to rid herself of the haunting thoughts, she turned back to Atasuke. "How about lunch?" she suggested, smiling.

"Sounds great," he said, smiling back at her, "What do you want?"

"Anything," she said, looking back to the painting.

__

What do you want? Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through her mind. _What do you want?_ She shook her head again, completely dispelling the voice she had found comforting for so many years. _I hope he's okay._ "Why don't I cook?" Kagome offered, attempting to take her mind away from the youkai.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

__

He looks so much like Inuyasha. "Yeah, sure. Or, are you implying that you don't want to eat what I cook?" she asked jokingly.

"No," he said quickly, "no, no, no. I'm fine with that. Whatever you want."

__

Don't think about Sesshou. Don't think about Sesshou. Don't think about Sesshou. Kagome faked a cheerful smile. "Good!"

Happy to finally have a distraction, she flew to the kitchen and looked around in his refrigerator. She had a wide selection to choose from. _He must be a good cook._ Finding the stove, she turned it on. Though unfamiliar with gas appliances, she quickly figured out how to use it. She turned the knob, hearing a few clicks before the burner went on, alighting with a bluish-purple flame. Her arms and hands moved absently, on their own, chopping, frying, and then serving the dish she was unaware that she cooked. It wasn't until she had actually sat down that she realized she had cooked up something Sesshoumaru taught her to make. _Oh god…I don't know how much more of this I can take. _Watching as Atasuke tasted it, she was surprised to see his elated expression.

"This is good!" he exclaimed, also taking a bit of his rice.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" he assured, taking another bite with his chopsticks.

"Good," she said quietly, "I'm glad."

She didn't really have the heart to eat. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite. "What do you want to do after this?" she asked, taking an absent bite of her rice.

"Ah phon't row," Atasuke said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Kagome questioned, smiling at his Inuyasha-like antics.

Swallowing his food, he answered more clearly, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "You're the host."

"But you're the guest," he replied.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," she said, looking up at the simple chandelier above their heads.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"What do you like to do?" she asked back.

"Anything you want," he said, smiling slyly.

"Hey, don't take advantage of me," she said sternly, eyes flashing.

Lately, her eyes had been a storm gray color. They had been clouded with grief and worry. The only thing in Atasuke's mind now was to get rid of the grief and replace it with happiness. He didn't feel whole when she was unhappy. Now, what he wanted to do was make her smile, for him. "I'm not," he said innocently.

"Sure you aren't," she said sarcastically, carelessly taking another bite of the steaming rice.

"Mmm, I'm not," he whined.

"Oh, don't cry, baby," she said teasingly, "Only little girls do that."

"Oh, is **that** how you wanna play it?" he asked, eyes glinting evilly.

"Maybe it is," she said monotonously, rising to the challenge.

"Fight with words, is it?" he taunted, smirking.

"Fighting," she said thoughtfully, "why don't we go down to the kendo club at the campus?"

"You practice kendo?" he asked incredulously.

__

You know kendo? The words came back like the sharp slap she had received. "Yes," she answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you any good?" Atasuke questioned, placing his bowl in the sink.

The same words echoed through the confines of her mind. "That's what you'll find out," she said mysteriously.

Somehow, she had finished her bowl of rice without knowing it, so she, too, put her bowl in the sink. The two cleaned up the table and headed out the door. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the dojo and were both dressed and on the mat, ready to fight.

"Maybe I should go easy on you?" Atasuke said thoughtfully through his caged mask.

"No, don't," she said firmly, trying to push back the memory of the match with her boyfriend.

"Okay, as you wish," he said, placing his shinai across hers.

She shut out all hearing. Kagome didn't want to hear anything more about Sesshoumaru. However, her wish was not granted, as the whole atmosphere seemed serene and peaceful, much like Sesshoumaru's manner. Deciding to strike first, she pushed his bamboo sword sideways with her own and thrust forward, barely missing the side of his helmet. She could almost see the surprise on his face at her bold attack. Nonetheless, he seemed to recover quickly and strike back at her, swiping the shinai horizontally in the air to hit her side. Kagome laughed harshly.

"Okay, maybe you're better than I thought," she said, resuming their starting position.

"Much better than you think, obviously," he replied, also resuming his position.

This time, he struck first, raising the sword above his head and plunging it down towards her head. She blocked, holding her sword horizontally above her head, warding off the coming attack. Quickly, she slid her sword out from under his and stepped around, the bamboo hitting **his** side.

"Don't underestimate a girl," she said coolly, again resuming the starting position.

"Feh," he responded, crossing his shinai with hers.

Just that single word seemed to bring thousands of memories. She saw Sesshoumaru lift his chin haughtily. She saw Inuyasha close his eyes and snort with impatience. In her mind, she watched as Sesshoumaru turned his back on her impatiently, and then saw Inuyasha do the same. It was just too much. Kagome fell gracefully to the floor, dropping her shinai. Luckily, Atasuke caught her, throwing his shinai to the side.

"Kagome!" he called, ripping off his helmet and hers, too.

__

She fainted. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on her? Quickly, he picked her up and carried her over to the wall, where he set her down. No one was here, so no one could help. He didn't want to take her to the hospital; she had just fallen unconscious. Atasuke shook her gently.

"Kagome!" he called sharply.

No one answered him.

"Kagome!" he called again, slapping her lightly.

Kagome could hear someone shouting her name distantly. She didn't want to wake up. Feeling her shoulders being shaken, she frowned slightly. Then, something slapped her lightly.

"Kagome!" he yelled, slapping her a little sharply.

Now, something slapped her hard. _Sesshoumaru? No, Sesshoumaru would never do that…well, he did, once._ She forced her eyes open, staring into the face of Atasuke. "Hehehe," she laughed nervously, bringing her hand to rub her cheek, "Sorry about that…just kind of dozed off."

He glared accusingly at her. "Yeah, right. Let's go back to my place, okay?"

Now, it was early evening as they walked back towards Atasuke's apartment. Kagome felt dazed and lightheaded. _Maybe it was just the air in the dojo? _She thought, though knowing that that wasn't true. By the time they reached his apartment, dusk was setting in and the moon was rising high above the skyscrapers of Tokyo. Once they got in, Kagome walked absently to the window, admiring the moon and the few visible stars. Silently, she wished that Sess-chan would come and get her, but he didn't know where she was. Sighing, she set herself down on the couch, oblivious to the fact that Atasuke was watching her.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, fine," she answered sleepily.

"I don't believe you," he said flatly, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, she decided to tell him. Maybe it would help to tell someone. "I want to see Sesshoumaru." She said simply, putting her head on his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't mind. Right now, she was really tired.

"So, why don't you go back to him?" he asked carefully.

"I'm afraid he won't want to see me," she said sadly.

Thought it was totally throwing his goal to the side, he decided to comfort her. _Come on. If you comfort her about **him**, it won't help your purposes**,**_ a small voice said in his head. _I don't care. As long as she's happy…God, what am I thinking?_ "He'll want to see you," he finally said softly, taking in her sweet scent.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, eyes drooping slightly.

"I know he does. No one would give up on you that easily," he assured, shifting a little in his seat.

"Are you suggesting from personal experience?" she asked humorously.

He didn't answer, just savoring the sound of her voice, the feel of her head on his shoulder, and how she smelled like heaven.

(A/N: Right…)

"Right," she said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Why have you been so out of it?" he finally asked, curious as to what attracted her to Sesshoumaru so much.

"I see him everywhere," she said vaguely.

"Everywhere?" he asked, confused.

"I guess I was hallucinating," she replied sleepily.

Soon, all Atasuke could hear was her steady breathing as she slept. He watched her peaceful face as moonlight reflected off of it, paling her skin somewhat. Draping his arm around her shoulder, he, too, fell asleep on the couch, next to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sighed, realizing she had been just standing there for a while now. _It's really too bad I had to leave the next night, before he woke up. Poor guy…_ She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You've been standing here for a long time," Sesshoumaru said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, fine," she assured, turning her head and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I missed you," she said softly.

"Mmm, missed you, too," he mused.

"I know you did, but you didn't have to starve yourself," she scolded, placing a hand on his arm.

"I wasn't hungry," he reasoned, knocking his head against hers.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, reaching down from behind her to turn on the stove. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you want," she answered, ducking out from his arms and strolling into the dining room.

"That's something new," he commented, throwing some stuff from the refrigerator onto the counter.

"School starts tomorrow, you know," she called from the dining room.

"I know," he said monotonously. _She had Atasuke's scent all over her._

"I figured you got that I went to Atasuke's?" she asked, appearing beside him.

"Obviously," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're not angry?" she asked incredulously, leaning against him.

"No," he said honestly, "Where else would you have gone?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, sauntering away to set the table.

Sesshoumaru really didn't feel angry, and he asked himself why. Atasuke had been the reason he had slapped Kagome in the first place. Now, why wasn't he angry? Maybe, it was because he knew Kagome would come back to him? _Maybe that won't be so true in the future…_ He felt himself tense slightly when Kagome drew her arms around him from behind.

"Yes?" he asked, turning off the stove he hadn't done anything with.

"I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing her face in his back.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For Atasuke," she replied, "I don't know what came over me."

He softened a bit. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I…shouldn't…"

Kagome spun him around to face her. "You shouldn't' have starved yourself," she reprimanded, pulling him down.

"But I-" he was cut short when she placed her lips on his.

When the kiss ended, Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru. "If you'd have starved yourself, I wouldn't have a so-called mate."

Sesshoumaru smiled at the stubborn girl._ Yes, I think I can be happy with her for the rest of my life._ The thought of her extremely short life once again tore through his thoughts. _I can fix that._ He smiled evilly at her. Kagome noticed and her glare disappeared, replaced by confusion.

"Uhhh, Sesshou?" she asked nervously, attempting to pull away from him.

His arms, however, were locked tightly around her waist. "Do you want to live longer, Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Does this mean you're going to kill me?" she asked, glaring up at him again.

"No," he said, chuckling softly, "Do you want to live as long as I will?"

"Maybe," she said, trying to comprehend what he could be up to.

"It might hurt a tiny bit," he said, moving one of his hands from her waist to her shoulder.

She was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt over a tank top. Sesshoumaru pulled the shirt off her shoulder slightly. Kagome eyed him warily, wondering what he was doing. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't hurt her. "What are you doing, Sesshou?" she asked as he leaned down towards her almost bare shoulder.

"Giving you a longer life," he answered, kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

She simply melted at his touch, relaxing and forgetting all her worries. Then, he bit her, his fangs sinking deep into her flesh. She held back her cry of pain. "Tell me, why are you doing this?" she said through deep breaths.

"A longer life," he said, releasing her.

Kagome looked down to her shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. And, to add to that, no indication that she had been bitten was given. She felt power surge through her, like she could run a thousand miles. Realization flashed in her eyes. Her eyes widened considerably as she replaced her shirt back onto her shoulders. "You…didn't…did you?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

Amusement danced in his golden eyes. "Yes, I did."

Kagome looked down at her hands, seeing that her nails were replaced with sharp claws. Sniffing, she found she could smell a thousand different things she had never smelled before. Her eyesight was fifty times better, allowing her to see things close up as well as far away. When Sesshoumaru spoke to her, his voice was very loud and very clear. So, her hearing had improved as well. "I'm demon now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Half demon," he replied. "I'm half demon, too, now."

Kagome's eyes widened more. "You mean to say you shortened your life to make mine longer?"

"Our lives are equally as long. Mine was longer in the first place," he said coolly. "Don't you like the arrangement?"

"Like it?" she asked, throwing her arms around him, "I love it!"

"I do, too," he said, wrapping his arms around her. _Now, I can live with her…with no problems at all._

A/N: I really hope you liked the story. I'm really sorry *apologizes and bows* that the ending had to be so stupid. But...I tire easily of things so this story...well, I was running out of ideas. So, I just ended it. I hope no one is TOO disappointed. ^_^ Okay! Reviews are appreciated. Point out any flaws in my stories, please! I already know that Sesshoumaru was just too nice. So, anything other than that. Kay! Thanks for reading! Please read my other fics, too! ^_^


End file.
